The New Recruit
by Ron's Sweetie
Summary: Jackie is a young doctor who has train her best friend to be a doctor can Jackie make it threw the training?
1. Chapter 1

**The New Recruit**

**It was cold Philly day. It was close to Christmas. Jackie was walking the halls of Rittenhouse she was four months pregnant.**

**She loved being a doctor. That afternoon she would have to train a new recruit for the hospital. **

**She was looking forward to it because it was her best friend Amy. Jackie hasn't seen Amy in a long time, and she new it would be fun teaching her the ropes.**

**Jackie had a office downstairs in the RWHC ( Rittenhouse Women's Health Center) she loved being a doctor. Especially sense worked with a friend of hers Dr. Andy Campbell. They have known eachother for years. **

**As Jackie walked down the halls of Rittenhouse she was headed down to the RWHC. As soon she got to the RWHC she walked into her office. **

**Where she saw that her husband Ron sent her some roses. They were beautiful. The card read: To my sweetie I love you with all my heart, Love Ron.**

**Jackie smelled the roses. They smelled wonderful. Jackie smiled, then she put her hand on her stomach. Jackie sat down, and began to work on patient flies. While she was working she was listening to music. Music kept her calm. Jackie continued to work. **

**While she was working Amy showed up. Amy "Hi I'm here to see Dr. Jackie Owen." Lana "She's in her office." Amy "Thank you." Lana "Your welcome." Amy walked towards Jackie's office, and then she knocked on the door.**

**Jackie "Come in." Amy "Hi Jackie." Jackie "Oh my god Amy?" Amy "Yeah." Jackie "Oh my god, its so good to see you."** **Amy Its so good to see you too." **

**Jackie got up from behind her desk, and gave Amy a hug. Amy "Aw, your having a baby, congrates to you, and Ron both." **

**Jackie "Thank you." Amy "Your welcome." Jackie "Well come on I will show you around Rittenhouse." Amy "Okay sounds good."**

**Jackie grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her into the RWHC**

**Jackie "Well this is the RWHC, which stands for Rittenhouse Women's Health Center, this woman here is the fabulous Lana Hawkins." Amy "Hi Lana." Lana "Hi Amy welcome." Amy "Thank you." **

**Jackie, and Amy walked away from Lana's desk, and headed towards Andy's office. Jackie "Amy I'm sure you heard about the big cheese of the RWHC." Amy "No not really." Jackie "Well let me see how to describe Dr. Andy Campbell, well she was in the army as a coronal, she has two great daughters Jessica, and Elsa, and now is the main boss of all us in the RWHC." Amy "Wow, I guess I should be careful not to screw up then huh?" Jackie "Amy you will do fine, just as long as you stay on Dr. Campbell's good side, I'm kidding Andy is pretty cool." Amy "Thank god." **

**Jackie knocked on Andy's office door. Andy "Come in." Jackie "Hi Andy, I would like you to meet my best friend, and the new recruit Amy." **

**Andy got up walked over to Amy, and shook her hand. **

**Andy "Welcome aboard." Amy "Thank you." Andy "I'm sure you will do a very good job, Jackie is such a good teacher." **

**Jackie "Thank you Andy." **

**The girls left Andy's office, and headed to see Peter. **

**Amy "Who else is there to meet?" Jackie "Well lets see well there is Peter, Lu, Kayla, and Dr. Robert Jackson." **

**Amy "Do I have meet the rest of them now?" Jackie "No, you can meet the rest later." Amy "Great, I'm kinda scared of Dr. Campbell." Jackie "Don't feel bad, I'm still scared Andy, and we are friends." Amy "Wow." Jackie "Come on I will show you the er" Amy "Okay." **

**Jackie, and Amy walked down the hall to the er. **

**Jackie "This is the er, the good thing is if you or I are paged we are not that far away from the er." Amy "Wow." Jackie: "My exact words, I said when I first saw it." Amy "Jackie it will be great to work with you, I love this already, and its only my first day." Jackie "I feel the same way." **

**Jackie, and Amy hugged eachother. Then they went the cafeteria for lunch. Once they got there they bumped into Kayla. Kayla "Hi I'm Kayla , you must be Amy welcome." Amy "Hi Kayla, thank you." **

**Kayla went, and sat down at her usual table with Lu, and Peter. Jackie: "The other two sitting at the table with Kayla are Lu, and Peter." **

**Amy "Peter's kinda cute." Jackie "Yeah he is." **

**The girls finished their lunch, then Jackie took Amy upstairs so she could see the rest of the hospital, and meet Dr. Robert Jackson. Amy, and Dr. Jackson got along fine. **

**Which was good. After that Jackie, and Amy went back downstairs.**

**Jackie "Ams we get to share a office." Amy "Great." **

**Just at that moment Jackie was paged to the er. **

**Jackie "Ams would you like to come with me?" Amy "You mean it?" Jackie "I sure do." Amy "Cool." **

**Jackie took off running to the er with Amy close on her heels. **

**Jackie "Who needs Owen?" Kayla "I do over here." Jackie "Okay Kayla what do we got?" Kayla "White male age 47, he was on his way to see his wife when he lost control of his motorbike, and it flipped over." **

**Jackie walked up to the bed where the curtain was closed, then she pulled back to find her husband Ron laying there. Jackie let a horrible scream. **

**Ron "Oh sweetie, I think I broke my leg, and my arm." Jackie "Ron you goof ball, I told you to be careful on your motorbikes which one did you flip over?" Ron "My 1100." Jackie "Oh my poor baby, let me take a look at you."**

**Jackie took a good look at Ron's left leg, and his right arm. Amy also took a look. And both Jackie, and Amy came to the same area. Ron broke his left leg, and his right arm. **

**Amy put the cast on his leg , and his arm. After that Ron was moved into a room where he could rest. Jackie sat with him. Amy also sat with Ron.**

**Hey all my faithful readers. Here is a new story. It's a Strong Medicine one. I hope all of you who reviewed my Van Helsing stories continue to review my work. Love ya all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**It was Amy's second day at work. She was having a great time working at Rittenhouse, and she enjoyed sharing an office with Jackie. One day on while was Amy was sitting at her desk. **

**Amy was paged to the er. Amy "Who needs Lennox." Lu "I do over here." Amy "Okay, Lu what do we have." Lu "Male 45, gunshot wound in the arm." Amy "Okay I will take care of it."**

**Amy pulled the cretin back, and saw man with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes with a touch grey, he was warring a t- shirt, and tight blue jeans. Amy "Hi I'm Amy, what's your name?" Richard "Richard Roxburgh." Amy "Okay Richard, I'm going to help you." **

**Amy called upstairs to the or. Once she got off the phone she rushed Richard up to the or. to get the bullet of his arm.**

**After Richard's surgery he was put into a room where his arm could heal up. **

**Amy would check on Richard every hour on the hour. Richard "Thank you Amy, for all your help." Amy "Your welcome." **

**Richard touched Amy's cheek, and kissed her. Amy kissed him back.**

**They were falling for eachother. Amy left Richard's room. And went back downstairs to the RWHC. **

**Jackie noticed that Amy was happy. **

**Jackie "What's up Amy, you seem happy?" Amy "I think I'm in love." Jackie "With who?" Amy "One of my patients, Richard Roxburgh."**

**Jackie "Ohh, is he cute?" Amy "Yes." **

**Jackie "Ohh Amy, and Richard sitting in a tree kissing." Amy "Ha ha ha, very funny." Jackie "Thank you." Amy "Your welcome." **

**Jackie "Today Andy is going to review our work." Amy "Oh shit." **

**Jackie "Everything will be fine, she's just going to review our work, not our tidiness." Amy "Are you sure." Jackie "Yes I'm sure." Amy "Okay, lets get ready for Andy." Jackie "Okay." **

**The girls went to their office, got to work, and waited for Andy.**

**Andy knocked on the girls office door, Jackie said come in Andy looked around , and she noticed that Jackie's desk was messy, but she also noticed that Amy's desk was a little messy. **

**Andy "This will not do." Jackie "What's wrong Andy?" Andy "Amy's desk is very messy, I will have give her minus 10 points." **

**Andy left the girls office. Jackie saw that Amy was beginning to cry. **

**She got up , gave Amy a hug. Then Jackie ran after Andy, she followed her to her office.**

**Jackie "Andy how dare you treat Amy like that." Andy "Jackie who do think your talking to?" Jackie "A pampas ass jerk." Andy "That's enough out of you Dr. Owen!" **

**Jackie "That's right I am a doctor, a doctor who shares her office with the best doctor in training, and now she is crying because of you." Jackie "Its over Andy, I can't be your friend anymore goodbye."**

**Jackie walked out of Andy's office. Then she went back her office , and then she and Amy went to lunch. Jackie hated Andy for treating Amy like she did. Jackie would never forgive her for that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**It has been three or four days, and Jackie, and Andy still were not speaking to eachother. Jackie was really pissed off at Andy for being mean to Amy. **

**One day while Amy was on her to see her patient Richard Roxburgh, Andy stopped her in the hall. Amy was shaking. **

**Andy "Lennox can I talk to you for minute." Amy "Yes Dr. Campbell?" Andy "I'm sorry for when I was mean to you, I hope we can get along again." Amy "Sure, see you around." **

**Amy walked away, got onto the elevator, pushed two. Once got to the second floor , she walked down the hall to Richard's room.**

**Richard "Hello Amy." Amy "Hello Richard, how is your arm feeling?" Richard "It feels a little better." Amy "Well why don't I take a look at it." **

**Amy walked up to Richard, picked up his arm, and started to stroke it. **

**Richard began to moan. Amy bent over , and Richard saw her cleavage. **

**Richard's eyes bugged out of his head. Richard pulled Amy on top of him. Amy "I love you Richard." Richard "I love you too Amy." They began to make love. **

**Amy "Wait let me shut, and lock the door." Richard "Okay, good idea." **

**Amy got up off Richard, walked over tot he door shut , and locked it. Then she walked back over to Richard , and got back on top of Richard.**

**They continued to make love. Amy was enjoying it. So was Richard. **

**They really loved eachother. Amy wanted to be Richard's wife but she would bring that up once they finished.**

**Richard decided he couldn't live any longer without Amy in his life. Richard "Amy will you marry me?" Amy "Yes I will." Richard "Really?" Amy "Yes really." **

**Richard pulled Amy close, and kissed her.**

**After that Amy got dressed, and went back to the RWHC. Amy looked at her ring that Richard slipped on her finger before she left his room. She was in love, and she was getting married. Now all she had to do was tell Jackie. **

**She knew Jackie would support her. Meanwhile Jackie was sitting in Ron's room with him. Ron was feeling a little better. **

**Jackie loved Ron to death if anything ever happened to Ron Jackie would kill herself. He was the best thing that ever happened to Jackie in a long time. **

**Jackie stayed single because she was scared of getting hurt again. **

**When she met Ron her heart was singing very loudly, she could barely hear herself think. **

**It was Valentine's day that they became a couple. And it was Christmas when they got married.** **Jackie became pregnant on Valentine's day.**

**Jackie, and Ron were a very happy , and perfect couple. So were Amy, and Richard.**

**Just think of it 2 happy, and perfect couples in the same hospital.**

**How odd.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Amy was finally done with her training, and she was now a doctor. Amy's first task was to give Jackie a ultra sound. **

**Amy: "Okay Jackie lets see what this baby is." Jackie: "Okay, I can't wait to see what Ron, and I are going to have." **

**Amy: "Oh my god." Jackie: "What is it what's wrong with the baby?" Amy: "Your having a baby girl." Jackie touched the ultra sound machine screen. **

**Then she started to cry. Jackie: "Thank you Ams, you did a good job." Amy: "Your welcome Jackie, I tried my best." **

**Jackie: "Your best was very good." Amy: "Thank you." Jackie: "Your welcome, well I'm off to tell Ron what the baby is." Amy: "Good luck." Jackie: "Thanks."**

**Jackie was off to see Ron upstairs to tell him what their baby would be. Jackie was a little nervous. **

**But she knew Ron would love the baby no matter what the baby is. She walked into Ron's room. Sat down on the bed, and kissed him on the cheek. **

**Ron woke up , and kissed her back.. Ron: "Hello sweetie." Jackie: "Hello baby, Amy gave me an ultra sound today." Ron: "How did it go?" Jackie: "We are going to have a girl." **

**Ron: "AW, two special girls to love, I'm so happy." Jackie: "Really?" Ron: "Yes." Jackie: "I love you so much." Ron: "I love you so much too."**

**Jackie stroked Ron's cheek, then she pulled him close, and kissed him. They were making out. They were really happy about the baby being a girl. **

**Soon their family would be complete. Jackie was married, pregnant, and happy as hell, and nothing would ever change that for her.**

**Except maybe her sister's boyfriend. He was stalking her. He would watch her every move no matter what she did. **

**He would try to distory everything for her. But he would fail. The cops would catch him in the act. Alfie would die in jail for trying to kill Jackie.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**It was Amy's second day as a doctor. People would say hello, and good morning Dr. Lennox. Amy would say those words back. **

**Jackie was five months pregnant with her, and Ron's baby. **

**She looked like shamoe but Ron, and Amy said she was beautiful. **

**Jackie knew her husband , and best friend were right. One day while Jackie was upstairs with Ron seeing how he was doing , which he was healing up very well, Jackie had 5 very special visitors.**

**Lucie "Hi I' m Lucie Waugh, me and my kids are here to see Dr. Jackie Owen." Lana "Okay just have a seat, and she will be right with you." Lucie "Thank you." Lana "Your welcome." **

**Lucie sat down , while kids played with toys. ****Jackie came downstairs. **

**Jackie "Lana who's my first?" Lana "Lucie Waugh, and her kids." Jackie "Thanks Lana." **

**Once Jackie saw her sister she ran to her, and gave her a hug. She even hugged the kids. **

**Jackie "Lucie, its good to see you again, how are you?" Lucie "I'm okay I guess." Jackie "Okay , you guess, Luce what's wrong?"**

**Lucie "Lets not talk here okay." Jackie "Okay Lucie, but why can't here we talk here?" Lucie began to cry. Lucie "I need to show you something." Jackie "Okay come on with me to the office." **

**Jackie showed Lucie, and the kids to the office. Then she shut the door. **

**Jackie "Okay, what do you want to show me?" **

**Lucie took off her shirt, and then Jackie saw bruzes. The tears began to fall from her eyes. **

**Then Lucie showed Jackie some bruzes on the kids. Jackie was now crying much more, then before. **

**Jackie "What happened to you, and the kids?" Lucie "Alfie hit me, and the kids, we tired to leave him, and he hit us." Jackie "I will kill him, I swear I will fucking kill him." Lucie "I don't want him to hurt you." **

**Jackie "I don't give a fuck about me, I care about you, and I care about the kids, I will help you get away from him, I will make some calls right now." **

**Lucie "Thank you Jack." Jackie "Your welcome Luce." **

**Jackie called a dozen woman shelters until she came across the right one who would help her sister, she wrote it down , and gave it to Lucie. **

**Jackie "Be careful Lucie please?" Lucie "We will, I love you Jack." Jackie "I love you guys too, I will see you guys next week." **

**Lucie "Okay , see ya then bye sis, take care of yourself." Jackie "I will bye sis." **

**Lucie, and the kids left. Jackie cried for hours.**

**Jackie was still crying whenever she walked out into the RWCH. Lana "You okay baby?" Jackie "Yeah I'm fine." **

**Just at that moment a man dressed in black brought in a box for Jackie. Jackie signed for the box. **

**Lana "What is it, who is it from?" Jackie "Its from Alfie Chung, my sister's boyfriend, the dumb fucker." **

**Jackie read the card out loud. Jacqueline you fucking bitch I'm sorry for what I did to you all those years ago, I would love to show you how sorry I am.**

**Alfie.**

**Jackie opened the box, and BOOM! Alfie had sent her a bomb. Jackie, Lana, and Amy, were thrown backwards, the whole clinic was blown up. Jackie "Amy, where are you, Lana?" Amy "I'm here Jackie." Lana "I'm here too." **

**Andy ran out of her office, and ran over to Jackie. ****Andy "Jackie are you okay." **

**Jackie rolled her eyes, then she tried to get up, then she felt a sharp pain in her back. She had piece of glass in her back. **

**Jackie "Help me Amy, please?"**

**Amy "Okay, I need a fucking gurney over here now!" **

**Jackie was lifted up on the gurney, then she was rushed to the or. Amy operated on Jackie she removed the glass from Jackie's back. **

**Jackie had cut on her head. **

**That Amy put a bandage on it. Amy was bleeding from the arm but she fixed herself up. Jackie was rushed into a room where she could heal up. Ron heard about the clinic blowing up, and decided to go see his wife. **

**Amy wheeled him into the room. Jackie woke up, and tried to sit up but it hurt to bad so Amy ran over to the bed, and gave her a hand. **

**Ron got out of his chair. Walked over to the bed, sat down , and hugged his wife. Jackie was crying very hard. She socked Ron's shirt. Jackie, and Ron kissed Amy knew it was her turn to leave the room. Ron was so happy Jackie was okay, and that baby was okay. **

**He, and Jackie would be the perfect family . Ron told Jackie its you , and me, and baby makes three sweetie. Jackie said Yes that is true. The clinic was a mess, it would take 6 weeks to get it back normal again.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Jackie was put on bed rest. Because of her back. Ron was walking again. Richard was also out of his room, and back at home. **

**Jackie didn't listen to Amy, or the rest of her co-workers. She didn't even listen to Ron. **

**Ron, Amy, and the rest of her close personal friends were worried about her.**

**The clinic was being rebuilt. Jackie was up getting dressed for work. **

**Ron "SWEETIE get your butt back in bed!" Jackie "NO!" Ron locked the bedroom door. **

**Then he picked Jackie up, and placed her back in bed. **

**Jackie "Let me go, I want to go to work, I need to go to work." Ron "No, I'm thinking about you, and our baby."**

**Jackie started to struggle but she fell asleep, Ron made sure she was sleeping. He sat with her. Once he knew Jackie was sleeping, he got up off the bed, went downstairs, and made a pot of coffee. **

**He also made breakfast. **

**Jackie woke up to the smell off food she ran over to the door unlocked it, then she went downstairs to find breakfast on the table, and a plate already made.**

**Ron "I see that your awake." **

**Jackie "Yep, the smell of your cooking woke me up." Ron I see, well have a seat , and eat." **

**Jackie "Thank you." Ron "Your welcome." Ron walked up behind Jackie, and began to kiss her neck. Jackie started to moan. **

**Ron slide his hands down Jackie's pregnant body until he came to her leg. **

**He began to stroke her thigh. **

**Jackie was enjoying having Ron treat her so well during her pregnancy. Jackie pulled Ron close to her they began to kiss eachother hard.**

**Ron carried Jackie upstairs to the bedroom. Ron and Jackie undressed eachother. Jackie hid under the covers. **

**Ron "What's wrong?" Jackie "I'm ugly." Ron "Jackie, sweetie you are very sexy." Jackie "I look like fucking shamoe." **

**Ron pulled the covers down, Jackie was in tears. Ron grabbed his camera. **

**Jackie "What the hell are you going to do?" Ron "I'm going to take a picture of you, and show you how sexy you are." **

**Jackie began to laugh, then she smiled. Ron "That's my girl." Something hit Jackie so she began to pose for Ron. Ron "Perfect, would you like to see them?" Jackie "Sure , why not." **

**Jackie looked at her pictures. And she saw what Ron could see in her. All of her beauty, and sexiness were shining right threw. Jackie "Thank you." Ron "Your welcome." **

**Jackie, and Ron made love. Jackie felt better about herself because of Ron taking the pictures of her. Ron always made Jackie feel so good, like she was real person. She loved him for that. And she always will. Ron was her one true love, and he always would be till death do them part.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The six weeks were up, and the clinic was back to normal. Jackie, Amy, and the rest of their co- workers went back to work. Ron went with Jackie just incase she needed his help. Well on Jackie's first back at the clinic, Amy took a look at her back. Amy saw the that her back was healing up pretty well.**

**Jackie , Ron, and Amy all went to the local café for lunch. Jackie, Ron, and Amy were having a good time. Then they went back to the hospital. **

**When they got back there was some roses on Amy's desk. Jackie: "Ew who are the roses from Ams, your man Richard Roxburgh?" Richard walked into the girls office,and said:"Yes."**

**Amy let out a scream, ran to him, and kissed him. Amy: "Richard these are my friends, Jackie, and her husband Ron."**

**Jackie:"Hello Richard, its so nice to meet you." Richard: "Its nice to meet you too Jackie, and its also nice to meet your husband Ron." Jackie grabbed Amy's arm, and dragged her over to the far wall.**

**Jackie : "He is cute, you must love him a lot." Amy: "I do, he asked to marry him, and I said yes."**

**Jackie: Ahh, I'm so happy for you Ams." Amy: "Thank you." Jackie: "Your welcome." Jackie, and Amy hugged eachother. While the four of them were talking Jackie was paged to the er**

**Jackie: "Sorry guys duty calls." Ron followed Jackie to the er Jackie: "Who needs Owen?" Kayla: "I do, now Jackie before you pull the cretin back, you may not like what you will see." Jackie: "Kayla what are you talking about?" Jackie pulled the cretin back , and saw her sister Lucie, and her four kids laying dead in their beds. **

**Jackie let out a scream, and turned her head away. Ron wrapped his arms around her. Jackie: "What the fuck happened to them?" Kayla: "Her boyfriend Alfie Chung killed them, he went to the woman's shelter, and he tried to take home with him but they fought him to stay there, and he shot them all."**

**Jackie walked up to the beds , and kissed their foreheads. When she came to Dylan Jackie picked him up, and began to sing secret to him. Jackie was about to cry when she felt some little hands pull her hair. **

**Jackie: "Oh my god Dylan's alive, but his breathing is shallow Kayla I never thought I would say this but page doctor's Campbell, Delgado, and Lennox, and tell them to meet me in the o.r. we got to get the bullet out of Dylan's lungs now, or else he will die."**

**Kayla called Andy, Lu, and Amy, and they all rushed upstairs to the o.r.. The four opraeted on Dylan. Around 7:00 P.M. they finished Dylan was breathing normally. **

**Jackie picked Dylan up, and carried to the Pediatric ICU so he could recover from surgery. Jackie would stand by the window, and watch Dylan as he rolled over, and kick his feet.**

**Jackie would smile. Ron would stand there with her with his hands on her stomach.**

**Jackie was thinking of adopting Dylan.**

**All she had to do was talk to Ron about it. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Jackie continued to take care of Dylan. The next day was the funeral of Jackie's sister, India, Zane, and Aiden. Jackie was depressed. She felt like part of her died. She was sitting her office one day watching the news, whenever they brought up Alfie's name. They said that the cops picked him a few days ago, throwing away some stuff that he used to make the bomb that blew up the clinic.**

**Jackie was now smiling. She was thrilled that Alfie would never hurt her or her friends again. Ron walked into Jackie 's office and noticed that she was dancing to I've Had The Time Of My Life. **

**He walked up to her grabbed her hand. And before they knew it they were dancing just like in the movie Dirty Dancing.** **Amy, Lana, and Richard saw them. They were enjoying what they were seeing. Richard grabbed Amy's hand, and they began to dance. Jackie's dress would go up in the air whenever Ron would spin her around. Amy's dress would do the same. Jackie was happy. She forgot about the pain she was feeling at the moment. She would be felling it the next day though.** **Jackie, Ron, Amy, and Richard continued to dance for the rest of the day. Andy walked out of her office. Andy: "Hawkins what the hell is going on here why are people dancing in the hospital?" Lana: "Well Dr. Campbell Jackie's happy." Andy: "It must be a sickness." Lana: "It must be." Jackie danced out of her office , and danced over to Lana, she took Lana's hand , and danced with her everyone was having fun except for Andy.**

**Jackie did the come here finger. Andy walked over to Jackie. Jackie pulled Andy into a hug. Andy was shocked but she hugged Jackie back. ****They both were crying. Amy: "Now it's a party." Jackie: "Yep it is now." Everyone was having a very good time. Jackie, and Andy were friends again. Jackie didn't want the night to end. But she knew it would. Quicker then it came.** **The next day was Lucie, Zane, India, and Aiden's funeral. Jackie was there along with Amy, Ron, Richard, and the rest of Jackie's co- workers. Jackie was holding Dylan. Jackie was six months pregnant. As the priest reed from bible Jackie began to cry. Dylan was starting to cry. So Amy took him, and gave him a bottle. ****Jackie was about to faint. But Ron held her close to him. As she cried, she could feel her heart breaking. Half of her family was gone. She knew nothing would be the same again. But she also knew she had to go on for the sake of her unborn baby, and her nephew Dylan.** **Jackie would go on with her life. But now was a time to feel sadness, and pain. She had some emptiness in her heart that day. She walked up to the coffins and placed roses on them, then she kissed them. **

**Then everyone left. The ride home to Ron and Jackie's house was a silent one. Jackie did not speak. She was heart broken. One they got home Jackie ran upstairs to the bedroom she shared with Ron, and cried herself to sleep. ****Ron had no idea how to help Jackie at all. But for now he would just be by her side. He went upstairs to their bedroom crawled into bed wrapped his arm around Jackie's waist, kissed the back her neck. Then fell asleep.** **Amy, and Richard stayed over to help Jackie take care of Dylan.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**It was two days before Christmas, and Ron was getting ready for the holiday, while Jackie slept late. She was still depressed. Jackie woke up one day very sleepy. She put her robe on, and dragged herself downstairs. Ron "Good morning sleepy head." Jackie "Good morning baby." Ron "While you slept I got the ham cooking, I have pies made already, and also made the rest of the food." Jackie "Wow, baby you did a good job." Ron "Thank you." Jackie: "Your welcome."** **Jackie walked into the kitchen, and got some ice tea.**

**Ron came into the kitchen with a gift behind his back. Jackie "Ron what are you hiding from me?" Ron "Nothing." Jackie got a smirk on her face. Ron put the gift on the table. Jackie: "AHH, a gift for me, but its not Christmas yet."**

**Ron "Well you can have a gift early." Jackie "Thank you baby, I have a gift for you too." Ron: "You do?" Jackie: "Yes I do, come out side with me." **

**Ron: "Okay." Ron followed Jackie outside. Jackie: "There you go, I had your 1100 rebuilt." Ron "Oh my god thank you sweetie , thank you." Jackie: your welcome, I know how much your 1100 means to you, so I had it rebuilt. Ron walked up to Jackie , and hugged her.** **Jackie opened her gift to find a diamond bracelet. Jackie kissed Ron hard. Jackie "Thank you baby." Ron "Your welcome sweetie." Jackie, and Ron were still making out whenever Amy, and Richard pulled into the drive way they went Christmas shopping. ****Amy "Aww ,look Richard they make a really cute couple." Richard Yep they do." Dylan cooed in agreement. Jackie "I see you agree Dylan huh?" Amy handed Dylan to Jackie he fell asleep in Jackie's arms so she carried him into the living, and put him in his bed.** **Amy, and Richard carried the gifts into the house, and right upstairs to their room. Ron "Now where were we?" Jackie kissed him again. They began to make out again. ****Ron enjoyed kissing his pregnant wife. Jackie loved kissing Ron. She was Ron's sexy girly. And Ron was her handsome britishman. They have been married for 20 years with no fights. They were the perfect couple. And they always would be. No mater what happens.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**It was Christmas Eve. Jackie was 7 months pregnant. Ron was setting the table while Jackie was upstairs trying on outfits. She tried everything from pants outfits, to dresses, to skirts, and blouses. She found the perfect outfit. **

**It was a green dress. She was surprised how fucking good she looked in it. Jackie walked downstairs to answer the door. When Ron saw her he whistled at her. Jackie blushed. ****Then Jackie opened the door. Andy "Hi Jackie, marry Christmas." Jackie "Hi Andy, marry Christmas." Jessie "Hi Jackie you look great." Lizzie "Hi Jackie you do look great." Jackie "Thank you girls, come on in help your self to whatever you see on the snack table." The Girls "Thank you." Jackie "Your welcome." Andy "Jackie, thank you for inviting us." **

**Jackie "Your welcome." Andy walked into the house, and headed for the snack table. The next guests to arrive were Richard, and Amy. Richard gave Jackie a hug. And Jackie hugged him back. Amy gave Jackie a hug next. And Jackie hugged her back as well. Richard , and Amy walked in, and started enjoying themselves. Lu, Mark, Robert, Kayla, Lana, and Peter showed up.** **It was time to eat. Everyone sat down at the dining room. Ron cut ham into slices. Jackie served it up. Everyone had wine but Ron, Jackie Jessie and Lizzie. They had iced tea. There was alot of talking during dinner. Everyone ate alot. During dinner Jackie let out a burp. Jackie "Excuse me." Everyone laughed. Jackie got up , and went into the kitchen, and got the Oreo pie she had made last night.** **Everyone had some of her pie. Ron kept watching Jackie as she chewed. Ron took Jackie's hand ,and kissed it. Jackie blushed again. After dinner everyone sang Christmas carol's. **

**Then Jackie, and her friends opened gifts. After that everyone went home. Jackie, and Ron cleaned up their house then they went to bed.**

**The next morning they woke up, and there was gifts under the tree. Ron gave Jackie all of her gifts. Jackie gave Ron all of his gifts. ****They had a perfect Christmas. The next day they would be going to visit Ron's mother Rita in England. They would spend Christmas with her for a little while. Jackie already told Andy she was leaving. Amy, and Richard were going to go to England as well for the Christmas holiday.**

**Jackie had her bags packed for the trip. Ron was ready as well. Richard, and Amy followed Jackie, and Ron to England the next day on the same plane.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Jackie, Ron, Amy, and Richard arrived in England at 8:55 in the morning England time. When they got to Ron's mum's house Richard, and Amy dropped Jackie, and Ron off then they went to a local Inn in town to stay. Rita gave Jackie, and Ron, a hug to welcome them. Rita, and Jackie walked into the kitchen to talk. While they were talking the baby kicked. Jackie "Whoa, this little one is strong." Rita" AW, how much longer before the baby comes?"**

**Jackie "Well two more months." Rita "I can't wait to see the baby." Jackie "Ron, and I are looking forward to that part too." Rita "Thank you for making my son happy Jackie, you are the best thing that ever happened to him."Jackie "Well I'm glad you, and I got to meet when we did." Rita "Really why?" Jackie "Well we both love Ron, and we are the best of friends, and thank you for all that you did for me." Jackie began to cry then Rita took Jackie in her arms, and gave Jackie a hug. Then Rita began to cry the girls were crying. While Ron's wife, and mother were in the kitchen, he turned on some music. He picked some She Daisy. Jackie rolled her eyes, and laughed. Jackie walked to the doorway of kitchen leaned against it, and crossed her arms.**

**Ron danced his way over to Jackie, took by the hand , and danced her out of the kitchen. They began to dance slow. Jackie rested her head on Ron's chest. They continued to dance for hours. They were having a good time. Jackie loved dancing with Ron. Ron loved dancing with his made a great couple. Rita watched her son, and her daughter -in- law dancing together. Rita was very happy for them.**

**She knew that Jackie was good person, and she would always stay faithful to Ron. For the rest of their lives together. Jackie truly loved Ron, and he truly loved her.**

**They would be happy for the rest of their lives , now with baby coming soon, their daughter would bring them closer, then what they were. They would soon realize how precious life was, and they will also learn not to waste it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Jackie was worried about Dylan. So she decided to call Andy and check on him. She called Andy's cell when she did one of the girls picked up Andy's cell.**

**Lizzie "Hello." Jackie "Hello Lizzie is your mum home?" Lizzie "Yes, hold on I will go get her for you." Jackie "Thank you." Lizzie "Your welcome." Lizzie walked upstairs to get her mum for Jackie, Lizzie had her mum's cell phone with her Lizzie handed her mum her cell phone. Andy "Hello." Jackie "Hello Andy how is Dylan?" Andy "He's fine , he's asleep."Jackie "That's good, he's no trouble is he?" Andy "No, he is a joy." Jackie "Andy thank you for watching him for me." Andy" Your welcome Jackie." Andy "Well I'm going to go and make the girls lunch, I will see you when you get home, bye Jackie. Jackie "See ya Andy bye." The girls hung up their phones. Jackie walked over to the CD player pushed play, and began to dance. Jackie loved dancing. It was so much fun to let her body move around. As Jackie spun ****around Ron watched her. He loved watching Jackie. Jackie never stopped dancing until she spotted Ron watching her. Ron walked up to her wrapped his arms around Jackie's 8 month pregnant waist, and began to dance with her. They were the perfect couple. A britishman, and American wow. Who would have thought they would be the perfect couple. The next song they were listening to was Strut by **

**Sheena Easton.**

**He said, "Baby, what's wrong with you? Why don't you use your imagination Nations go to war over women like you, it's just a form of appreciation Come on over here, lay your clothes on the chair Now let the lace fall across your shoulder Standing in the half light, you're almost like her So take it slow like your daddy told you"**

**Chorus:**

**Strut pout, put it out, that's what you want from women Come on baby, what'cha taking me for Strut pout, cut it out, all taking and no giving Watch me baby while I walk out the door**

_**continued below...**_

**I said, "Honey, I don't like this game, you make me feel like a girl for hire All this fascination with leather and lace is just the smoke from another fire"He said, "Honey, don't stop a speeding train before it reaches its destination Lie down here beside me, oh, have some fun too Don't turn away from your true vocation"**

**CHORUS**

**I won't be your baby doll, be your baby doll won't be your baby doll, be your baby doll**

**(Instrumental break)**

**CHORUS**

**CHORUS**

**CHORUS TO FADE**

**Jackie, and Ron just danced slow for a few minutes. Then Jackie played her favorite Billy Joel song of all time We Didn't Start The Fire. Jackie began to jump up and down. She was spinning. As she danced she would sing.**

**Ron sat down on the couch, and watched Jackie dancing. Amy,and Richard stopped by to visit ,and saw what was going so they sat down, and enjoyed the dancing, Rita also saw what she was doing so they decided to watch her dance as well.**

**Jackie noticed everyone watching her so she decided to spice up the dance a little bit. She would wiggle her butt, move her hips, it was one hell of a good time in Jackie's eyes. Everyone was in aw, at her dancing.**

**We Didn't Start The Fire" by Billy Joel**

**Harry Truman Doris Day Red China Johnnie Ray South Pacific Walter Winchell Joe DiMaggio**

**Joe McCarthy Richard Nixon Studebaker television North Korea, South Korea Marilyn Monroe**

**Rosenbergs H-Bomb Sugar RayPanmunjomBrando"The King and I"****, and ****"The Catcher in the Rye"**

**EisenhowervaccineEngland's** **got a new ****** **goodbye**

**CHORUS We didn't start the fire It was always burning Since the world's been turning**

**We didn't start the fire No we didn't light itBut we tried to fight it**

**Josef Stalin Malenkov Nasser** **and ****Prokofiev** **Bloc**

**Roy Cohn Juan Peron ToscaninidacronDien Bien Phu** **and ****"Rock Around the Clock"**

**Einstein James Dean Brooklyn's got a winning team Davy Crockett"Peter Pan"Elvis Presley Disneyland**

**Princess Grace"Peyton Place"****, trouble in the ****Suez**

**CHORUS**

**Little Rock Pasternak Mickey Mantle Kerouac Sputnik Chou En-Lai"Bridge on the River Kwai"**

**Lebanon Charles de Gaulle California baseball Stark weather, homicide****, children of****thalidomide**

**Buddy Holly"Ben-Hur"space monkey Mafiahula hoops Castro Edsel** **is a no go**

**U2Syngman Rheepayola** **and Kennedy Chubby Checker"Psycho"Belgians in the Congo**

**CHORUS**

**Hemingway Eichmann"Stranger in a Strange Land"Dylan Berlin Bay of Pigs Invasion**

**"Lawrence of Arabia"British Beatlemania Ole Miss John Glenn Liston beats Patterson**

**Pope Paul Malcolm XBritish politician sex JFK****, blown away, what else do I have to say**

**CHORUS**

**Birth control Ho Chi Minh Richard Nixon, back on the airlineAyatollolah's in IranRussians in Afghanistan**

**"Wheel of Fortune"Sally Rideheavy metalsuicideForeign debtshomeless vetsAIDSCrackBernie GoetzHypodermics on the ****shoresChina's**** under martial lawRock and Roller Cola Wars****, I can't take it anymore**

**CHORUS**

**We didn't start the fire But when we are gone Will it still burn on, and on, and on, and on...**

**After that Jackie took a bow then she went upstairs to take a bath. Ron was turned on by his wife so he headed upstairs walked into the ****bathroom , got naked, and got into the tub with Jackie. They bathed together. Afterwards they went to bed. Jackie needed the rest.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**It was time for everyone to go back home to Philly. Jackie hated to leave Rita,she was like a mother to her. She loved Rita very much. Jackie "Rita you should come with us, you would love Philly." Rita "I would love to come love, but some one needs to cat sit." **

**Jackie "Okay." Rita "I will come out to Philly next week I promise." Ron "That will be great mum, see you then," Rita hugged everyone, but when she hugged Jackie she began to cry. She knew she would miss her daughter-in -law very much. Everyone left, and went to airport to go home. **

**On the flight home Jackie was crying Ron held her close, once he did she fell asleep once they got to Philly Jackie walked into her house walked upstairs,and went to bed Ron joined her Richard, and Amy also went to bed in their guest room Jackie slept the whole night threw.**

**The next day Jackie got out of bed, walked into the bathroom,turned the shower on,removed her cloths that she slept in, and got into the shower. Once she got out of the shower she got dressed for work. Ron noticed his sexy gorgeous wife was up, and ready for work.**

**Ron got out of bed, ran into the bathroom, and took a shower meanwhile Amy was getting work herself. After the girls and Ron were ready they left the house,and headed for rittenhouse. **

**Richard said he would be by later when they got to Rittenhouse everyone gave Jackie,Amy,and Ron hugs,and kisses all their friends were happy to see them back.**

**A few hours later it was lunch time so Jackie walked out to the car to get her purse, once she got her purse she headed back into the hospital. On her way back someone drove into the parking lot like a fucking maniac, and hit Jackie with her car.**

**Jackie hit the pavement with loud scream the person got out of her car walked towards Jackie, and smiled as she lay on the ground.**

**Jackie "Jessica Bricker how could you, why?" Jessica I was just getting back at your mother." Jackie "Well I'm not her."**

**Jessica bent down held out her hand Jackie took her hand Jessica helped Jackie into the hospital Amy took Jackie upstairs to check on her the police arrested Jessica Bricker for trying to kill Jackie Amy was surprised that she was okay only a few cuts nothing to serious the baby was fine. **

**Amy "Your baby is fine." Jackie "Thank god, Hayden is a strong baby girl." Amy "Hayden?" Jackie "Yep, Hayden." Amy "That's pretty." Jackie "Thank you Amy." Amy "Your welcome Jackie." **

**Jackie got out of her hospital bed, went back to the RWCH then she, Ron,and Amy went to lunch After lunch Jackie got to work she turned on her cd player,and the song Tell Me How You Feel by Enriquez.**

**Joy Enriquez - Tell Me How You Feel**

**you're on my mind had another sleepless nite and all I think about is that I want you here and now all I wanna say is that I want you in my life I need you to hold me make me feel so rite there's no other love oh yea you're everything that I'm looking for and more **

**So tell me why, why are you so shy when you're walking right by I get this feeling inside :chorus: baby I want you but I don't know what to say I see you everyday when you come around my way I want you to know that im in love with you so baby come on come on and tell me how you feel my friends say that im wasting my time but I don't listen to them cuz I know you're gonna be mine they don't understand the feelings inside all I want from you is that you give me a sign tell me how you feel, tell me how you feel I can see it in ur eyes when you're walking by you feel me I feel you too why are u so shy when u walk by I get this feeling inside. :chorus: baby I want you but I don't know what to say I see you everyday when you come around my way I want you to know that im in love with you so baby come on come on and tell me how you feel I know that it's you that holds the key to my heart and I don't what I would do if I can't have your love how you feel. **

**chorus baby I want you but I don't know what to say I see you everyday when you come around my way I want you to know that im in love with you so baby come on come on and tell me how you feel baby I want you but I don't know what to say I see you everyday when you come around my way I want you to know that im in love with you so baby come on come on and tell me how you feel **

**Jackie worked on her patient files Jackie kept busy that whole day,she took time out to go to the bathroom While she was in the bathroom she heard someone throwing up She walked up to the stall,opened the door,and found Amy on her knees. **

**Jackie "Ams what's wrong?" Amy "Oh Jackie, I think I'm pregnant to Richard." Jackie "Come on Ams, come with me I will take a look at you." Jackie took Amy to their office,and took at her.**

**Jackie "Amy your pregnant." Amy "Oh my god, wow." Jackie "Ams I'm here for you." **

**Amy "Thank you Jackie. Jackie: "Your welcome Amy." Amy got up off the exam table , then walked over to her desk, sat down,and got to work.**

**Jackie "Amy when you go upstairs to talk to Dr. Robert Jackson , I will go with you." Amy "Do I have to tell him?" Jackie "Yes, I will be right by your side." Amy "I'm scared what if he fires me?" Jackie "If he fires you I will quit." **

**Amy "Okay, lets go tell him." Jackie took Amy's hand,and they walked down the hall to the elevator. **

**Jackie pushed two once they got to the second floor. Jackie, and Amy walked down the hall to Dr. Robert Jackson's office.**

**Jackie knocked on Robert's office door. Robert "Come in." Jackie "Hi Robert." Robert "What brings you ladies to my office." Amy "Dr. Robert Jackson, sir I'm pregnant." Amy was terrified so terrified in fact she ran out of his office. **

**The song playing as Amy was running was Its All Coming Back To Me Now by Meat Loaf & Marion Raven**

**IT'S ALL COMING BACK TO ME NOW (FEAT. MARION RAVEN)**

**Boy: There were nights when the wind was so cold That my body froze in bed if I just listened to it right outside the window Girl: There were days when the sun was so cruel That all the tears turned to dust and I just knew my eyes were drying up forever**

**Both:I finished crying in the instant that you left And I can't remember where or when or how And I banished every memory you and I have ever made**

**Boy:But when you touch me like this (touch me like this)And you hold me like that (hold me like that)I just have to admit that it's all coming back to me When I touch you like this (touch you like this)And I hold you like that (hold you like that)It's so hard to believe but it's all coming back to me now**

**Girl:It's all coming back It's all coming back to me now**

**Boy:There were moments of gold and there were flashes of light There were things I'd never do again but then they'd always seemed right **

**There were nights of endless pleasure It was more than any laws allow-baby, baby!**

**If I kiss you like this (kiss you like this)And if you whisper like that (whisper like that)It was lost long ago but it's all coming back to me**

**If you want me like this (if you want me like this)And if you need me like that (if you need me like that)It was dead long ago but it's all coming back to me**

**It's so hard to resist and it's all coming back to me I can barely recall, but it's all coming back to me now...**

**Have something to tell us ? Please do from the contact us page**

**But you were history with the slamming of the door And I made myself so strong again somehow And I never wasted any of my time on you since then!**

**But if I touch you like this (touch you like this)And if you kiss me like that (kiss me like that)It was so long ago but it's all coming back to me**

**If you touch me like this (touch me like this)And if I kiss you like that (kiss you like that)It was gone with the wind but it's all coming back to me now**

**Girl:It's all coming back It's all coming back to me now Boy:There were moments of gold and there were flashes of light There were things we'd never do again but they'd always seemed right There were nights of endless pleasure It was more than all your laws allow-baby, baby, baby!**

**When you touch me like this (touch me like this)And when you hold me like that (hold me like that)It was gone with the wind but it's all coming back to me**

**There is always room for improvement, Please send us your comments**

**When you see me like this (see me like this)And when I see you like that (see you like that)Then we see what we want to see-all coming back to me**

**The flesh and the fantasies-all coming back to me I can barley recall, but it's all coming back to me now...**

**If you forgive me all this (forgive me all this)If I forgive you all that (forgive you all that)We forgive and forget and it's all coming back to me now**

**Girl: It's all coming back to me now Boy: We forgive and forget Both: And it's all coming back to me now...**

**Jackie ran after Amy with her big stomach bouncing. When she found Amy she was outside crying. Jackie sat down next to her and held her friend close. Jackie and Amy were not having a good day at all **

**Jackie gets hit by a car, and Amy just found she's pregnant to Richard, and the main boss didn't say anything Will things get better for them? Or will they just get worse?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Amy, and Jackie went back inside Rittenhouse. Once they did they went to their office. When they got there Dr. Jackson was waiting for them. **

**He walked up to Amy and gave her a hug. Jackie raised an eyebrow. Robert "Congratulations on your pregnancy Amy, I will give you two months off." Amy "Thank you ." Robert "Your welcome Amy." Jackie "Robert." Robert "Jackie." Robert left the girls office.**

**Jackie, and Amy got back to work. While Jackie, and Amy were working Jackie turned on her cd player, and played the song Stay by Shakespear's Sister. Jackie love the group.**

**if this world is wearing thinand you're thinking of escapeI'll go anywhere with youjust wrap me up in chainsbut if you try to go alone don't think I'll understand **

**stay with me, stay with me **

**in the silence of your roomin the darkness of your dreamsyou must only think of methere can be no in betweenwhen your pride is on the floorI'll make you beg for more **

**you'd better hope and praythat you'll make it safeback to your own worldyou'd better hope and praythat you'll wake one dayin your own world **

**Cos when you sleep at nightThey don't hear you cries in your own world Only time will tell if you can break the spell Back in your own world.**

**As the song played Jackie sang along. Amy watched as Jackie got up, and began to dance to the song. Jackie was graceful. **

**She danced like a beautiful angel. It was like there was a light around Jackie as she danced. While Jackie was dancing Ron, and Richard showed up. Both of them stopped in the doorway of the girls office.** **Ron stared at his wife as she danced. Ron was smiling. He loved to watch Jackie dance. Jackie was gifted at dancing. ****Even though she looked like freaking shamoe the whale. She was still Ron's sexy girly. And she always would be his sexy girly.** **Jackie was nine months pregnant. Soon she would have her, and Ron's first child. Then they will most likely talk about having another baby. To be honest with all of you Jackie wants to have another baby in two years after Hayden turns five.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**One day while Jackie was cleaning up her desk she felt a strange pain in her stomach. It hurt so bad that she let out a scream and fell to the floor. Amy walked into the office, and found Jackie on the floor in pain, and in tears. ****It turns out she was in labor. Amy rushed Jackie upstairs to a room. Ron was already there. There was a lot of pushing, and screaming. Jackie was sweatie. Ron's face was turning blue because Jackie was squeezing his hand.** **Around 1:00 P.M. Jackie gave birth to Hayden Marie Owen. She had her mums good looks ****J****, and her dads eyes. ****Ron held his daughter close to him, then he kissed Jackie. They loved Hayden she was their little angel. Jackie knew Hayden was special. Amy loved her niece. Hayden cried, and sounded just like her mother. Ron laughed. Jackie laughed also along with Amy.**

**Jackie loved her newborn daughter. She would protect Hayden with her life. Hayden began to cry because she was hungry so Ron handed Hayden to Jackie. **

**Jackie feed Hayden. Jackie smiled as her drank the milk from her breast. Ron smiled at his girls. Then he began to cry. Jackie looked up at Ron , and saw his tears. She knew he was happy about having a daughter.** **Ron now had two special girls to love. And he loved them both very much. Ron also knew he had to keep his girls safe. And he would do that at any cost, even his life. The day Hayden was born, the Owen family had a very special visitor stop by. It was Rita, Ron's mum. Rita walked into the room, walked over to Jackie, and gave her a hug. **

**Rita smiled at her granddaughter. Rita "Aw, she is so cute, what did you name her?" Jackie "We named her Hayden Marie Owen." Rita "She's so beautiful, she has Ron's eyes, and your good looks:)."** **Ron "Thank you mum." Rita moved Jackie's hair out of her face. Jackie: "I'm glad you're here Rita." Jackie placed Hayden in Rita's arms. Rita "Hello Hayden I'm your grandma welcome to our family." Jackie was smiling. ****She was happy that Rita loved Hayden. Ron sat down on the bed next to Jackie, and wrapped his arm around her.**

**Jackie yawned. It was a sign that she was tired. Poor thing a few hours ago she gave birth to Hayden. Jackie laid her head on Ron's shoulder, then she fell asleep. Ron kissed Jackie's forehead. Then laid her down in bed carefully. Rita handed Hayden to Ron, then she went downstairs to the RWCH, walked to the girls office laid down on the couch, and fell asleep.** **Ron crawled into bed with Jackie after he put Hayden in her baby bed. Everyone slept threw the night. Jackie had her family with her. Her real family. ****She had her husband Ron, her mother-in-law Rita, her friend Amy, and her newborn daughter Hayden. Jackie was a very happy woman. This is the happiest she has ever been in her whole life in a long time.** **Jackie loved her new life. She was treated better. She could do anything she wanted. Ron never hits her. He never yells at her, or calls her names. Ron really loves Jackie, and he shows it everyday. Jackie was so proud she had the perfect life. Ron was the main reason for that.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Jackie went back to work the next day Hayden was in her baby bed next to her mum's desk Jackie loved motherhood.**

**She was able to handle her job,and being Hayden's was very supportive of Jackie's decisions he loved her,and Hayden very much. Jackie was also taking care of Dylan.**

**One night while Jackie, and Ron where sleeping Dylan let out with loud horrible cry It woke both of them up Jackie and Ron ran into his nursery to check on him Ron picked Dylan up and felt his forehead Dylan was sick. **

**Jackie "We have get him Rittenhouse now,you go get Hayden,and I will meet you at the car." **

**Ron "Okay." **

**Ron ran into Hayden's room got Hayden and her car seat then went outside to car and placed Hayden in her car seat then Jackie drove them to Rittenhouse.**

**Once they got Jackie ran into the hospital carrying Dylan,while Ron carried Hayden Amy, Andy,and Lu all came out of their offices Jackie handed Dylan to Amy, and she took him into the office that she,and Jackie shared. **

**A few hours later Amy came out with news. Amy "He has the flu." Jackie "Oh my god no!" Jackie began to cry Amy "We will put him pediatric ICU and keep an eye on him,but I don't think he will make it threw the night." Jackie fell to the floor, and began to cry Ron went into the girls office, placed Hayden in her baby bed. **

**Then he went back into the RWHC so he could hold Jackie close to him as she cried,kicked,and screamed Jackie was so mad she punched Ron, then cried about that. **

**Ron was crying as well he loved Dylan like nephew, and a son besides Jackie has been threw to much shit already she don't need anymore Jackie got up of the floor,then she ran into her,and Amy's office,sat down at her desk,then she cried.**

**As she cried she was having flashbacks of playing with Dylan,and making him laugh Amy took Dylan upstairs to the pediatric ICU,put him a bed,and she sat there watching him she did not leave his side the whole night meanwhile Jackie was still crying she woke up to find Ron sitting on couch in the office that she shares with Amy holding Hayden. **

**Ron "Hello sweetie,I heard Hayden crying so I decided to pick her up,and hold her,she went right back to sleep." Jackie got up walked over to the couch,and sat down She rested her head on Ron's shoulder. **

**Jackie "Thank you Ron for being here with me,I don't know what I would do without you." Ron "Your welcome Jackie, I will always be here for you." Ron put Hayden back in her baby bed then went back to the couch,and then he began to kiss Jackie.**

**Jackie moaned Ron was enjoying kissing his wife. While they were making out,Amy came downstairs with some news about Dylan,and it wasn't good news nether.**

**Amy "Hey guys I have some news about Dylan." Jackie "What is it?" Amy Dylan died." Jackie got up off the couch,and ran over to the trash can, and she threw up Ron was holding her close after she finished throwing up.**

**Jackie was depressed,the next day was Dylan's funeral She did not want to bury him he was a little angel he did not deserve to be 6 feet under. **

**The next day when it was Dylan's funeral Jackie was crying,and holding Hayden as the priest read from the bible Jackie was crying,and trying not to want to jump in the ground with Dylan.**

**As the coffin was lowered Jackie threw a flower on top of it after that Jackie walked back to the car, put Hayden in her baby car seat,got up front,and cried Ron got in on the driver side,and drove home Jackie was crying so much that her dress was getting wet.**

**When they got back home Jackie ran upstairs opened the bedroom door,ran over to the bed, jump on it,laid down,and cried herself to sleep.**

**Jackie had no idea Ron was in the room until she heard him open the door,kick off his shoes,get into the bed,he wrapped his arms around Jackie kissed the back of her neck. The two of them slept well, well as well as they could.**

**Amy,and Richard stayed with them so they could help Jackie take care of Hayden Jackie was heartbroken.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**It has been two weeks sense they berried Dylan Jackie was very depressed she continued to take care of Hayden, but she missed Dylan very much Ron noticed that Jackie wasn't very happy. **

**So he decided to try and cheer her up he asked Amy,and Richard with they would watch Hayden, they said yes so Ron drove Hayden to Amy's house. **

**Jackie was at work cleaning up her desk. She had a few pictures of her and Dylan she put them in her purse she also had pictures of her,her sister and all four of the kids she put them in her purse as well.**

**Jackie got into her car,and drove back home. Once she got there she ran upstairs got, undressed walked into the bathroom, turned the shower on, she stepped into the shower, grabbed her shampoo,and began to wash her hair. **

**Then she used her conditioner. after that she washed the conditioner her hair, then she started to cry she really missed her nephew Dylan. She was thinking of him she snack to the shower floor, and she kept crying. **

**She couldn't stop her crying she wanted Dylan back. But all the tears,and all the screaming would never bring him back no matter how much she wanted him back,nothing would bring him back.**

**She wanted to be in his place, she wanted be dead,and she wanted Dylan be alive she hated the feeling of emptiness she felt in her heart,but no matter what she did that is how she felt. **

**That night while she was the shower she thought she could hear Dylan laughing, and cooing Jackie smiled she realized Dylan would always be with her that he would be in her heart. **

**Jackie felt better she finished her shower she grabbed a towel,wrapped it around her body then walked into the bedroom she slipped into her flowered nightie then she went downstairs to the kitchen, and found Ron cooking. **

**So she tip toed behind him, and kissed the back of his neck Ron spun around knocking Jackie her feet she hit her head off the counter Jackie got up touched her head she was bleeding from her head. Jackie kissed Ron's face then she threw her coat on she slipped shoes on,and left for she got there Andy took a look at her head. **

**She put stitches in Jackie's head. Jackie went back home. Ron was sitting in the living room crying. He was warring his Simpson's boxers. **

**Jackie took off her coat threw it on the floor. Kicked her shoes off,then she walked over to Ron, and sat down on his lap she began to kiss him. He pushed her away Jackie "Come on baby talk to me why don't want me to kiss you." **

**Ron "You kissed my face then you left." Jackie "I'm sorry baby,I didn't mean to." Ron "Sounds like I married the Jackie I dated." **

**Jackie got up off the chair,and ran upstairs she ran into the bathroom,and shut the door Jackie began to cry. She let out a scream,then she punched the mirror. Jackie's hand was bloody she grabbed a bandage,and wrapped her hand up.**

**After that she opened the bathroom door, walked into the bedroom got dressed. Then she walked downstairs,walked outside to her car,got in it, then she drove to Amy's house.**

**She knocked on Amy's door she was in tears Richard opened the door,and found Jackie standing there crying he let Jackie inside the house Jackie sat down on the sofa Amy,and Richard sat down beside her they both held Jackie close as she cried.**

**Amy "What happened Jackie?" Jackie "Ron pushed me away." Amy "Oh you poor thing." Richard "You are welcome to stay here." Jackie "Thank you both." **

**Jackie heard Hayden crying so Jackie went upstairs,into the nursery and held Hayden close to her**

**She loved her baby girl She loved Ron as well. After Hayden fell back asleep Jackie put her in the baby bed then she went downstairs and found Ron sitting on the sofa. **

**Jackie was about to leave the room, whenever Ron got up grabbed her arm, pulled her close to him,and kissed her Amy walked over to the cd player,and pushed play,then she,and Richard left the room. **

**The song that was playing I'd Do Anything For Love (But I Won't Do That).**

**Jackie and Ron began to dance in Amy's living room Ron would move his down Jackie's body while he kissed her neck. Ron pulled Jackie over to the sofa. **

**Before they knew it they were making up for hours all they did was make love Jackie wanted to be with Ron so bad Ron wanted Jackie so bad too. The sex was very nice Ron and Jackie had made up.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Ron had planned a big beach trip for him, Jackie, and Hayden. Hayden was 3 months old. She was walking, and running. **

**Ron, and Jackie had to chase Hayden. Ron knew Jackie needed time away from from work. She was so stressed out. She needed a brake.**

**Ron had planned a big party for Jackie that night. Jackie put a dress on with no sleves. Then she went downstairs. When she did she saw all of her friends there. Jackie smiled. **

**Ron was waitng for Jackie down at the bottom of the steps. Jackie kissed Ron hard. Ron kissed her back.**

**Peter was playing the music. The first song Peter played was Smoke Screen by Laura Branigan.**

**confess I love you  
But you don't believe meYou're on the rebound  
And you don't want to get hurt again  
I know you are fallin' But you don't want to let me know  
You think it's safer not to let it show **

**You got your feelings locked away  
For your protection  
You think you keep them inside  
Oh it's so obvious there's something  
Here that can't be denied **

**You're building up a smoke screen  
Trying to keep me in the dark  
Trying to camouflage the way you feel  
You're sending out a smoke screen  
Acting like you're not in love  
Making out it's no big deal  
I know it  
You know it  
What are you afraid of **

**You're keeping a distance  
For the sake of apppearances  
Don't want to look likeYou are ruled by your emotions  
Surrender to your heart  
Lift the veil that's keeping us apart **

**You're building up a smoke screen  
Trying to keep me in the dark  
Trying to camouflage the way you feel  
You're sending out a smoke screen  
Acting like you're not in love  
Making out it's no big deal  
I know it  
You know it  
Say the words you need to say  
I know it  
You know it  
Blow the smoke away  
I know it  
You know it  
Step out from behind the cloud  
I know you love me just say it out loud **

**You got your feelings locked away  
For your protection  
You think you keep them insideOh it's so obvious there's something  
Here that can't be denied **

**Jackie was having a good time dancing to the song. All her friends joined in. **

**Ron stood on the side lines for a few minutes. Then he joined in. Everyone was dancing around the beach house. Jackie kissed Ron, and Ron kissed her back.**

**Jackie was having a blast. She needed the trip away. She may never go back to work.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Hey all my faithful readers this chapter is deacated to my boyfriend Ron Owen who i love very much. So hope you all like it.**

**Jackie was sitting outside on the beach. She was crying she had just hurt Ron by asking him to by her a dress. She felt like her heart stopped. She wanted to die right then and there. So she decided to drown herself. She walked over to the side of beach where the tide was. **

**She walked into the water. When the tide came in it swallowed her up. Amy noticed, and ran down to the beach. Richard followed her. When they got to down to the beach, Richard picked Jackie up and carried her back to the beach house.**

**When Ron saw that Jackie wasn't breathing he felt like he just died. So he decided to call the doctor. The doctor came over, and took a look at Jackie. Its turns out she would be alright. **

**Ron thanked the doctor. Then walked into the bedroom, sat down on the bed. And began to cry. Jackie woke up wrapped her arms around Ron, and held him close.**

**Ron: "What the hell were doing down by the beach?!"**

**Jackie: "Swimming." Jackie gave Ron her cute smile.**

**Ron got so mad that he hit Jackie.**

**Jackie began to cry. Jackie got up out of the bed walked over to Ron, began to hit him.**

**She was calling him names. Ron tried to stop her but he couldn't once you piss Jackie off by hitting her you better ran away. **

**Jackie was screaming and crying. She kept hitting Ron. Then Ron picked her up off the floor. carried her over to the bed, laid her down, and began to tickle her. **

**Jackie tried not to laugh, but it didn't work she started laughing. Ron put pressure on her stomach. Then he kissed her.**

**Ron: "I'm sorry I hit you."**

**Jackie: "Sure you are."**

**Ron took Jackie's hands in his, and kissed them.**

**Ron: "I really am sorry."**

**Jackie: "Okay whatever you say."**

**Ron held Jackie close. He began to undress her. Then he undressed himself. He thought he make it up to Jackie by making love to her . Ron began to kiss down Jackie's body. After a few minutes. Jackie and Ron were having some good make up sex.**

**They really loved eachother.**

**Well that's it for chapter 19. Chapter 20 is next. I hope you like it. Love ya gys see you soon.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**It was time Amy, and Richard's wedding. Amy was looking so pretty, and she was starting to show. Jackie was there for her.**

**Jackie:"Ams, you look great." Amy:"Thank you Jackie, so do you." Jackie:"Ready?" Amy:"Yeah." Jackie, and hugged eachother. Then Jackie ran down the aslie singing, then she took her place. She was standing across from her husband Ron, who looked hot in his tux. **

**Amy walked down the aslie took Richard's hands, after they read the vows, they became man, and wife. They made for real with a long hard kiss.**

**Jackie:"Yay, its about time." Amy, and Richard walked outside. People threw rice at them. It was nice. After the after wedding party. Amy, and Richard went on their honeymoon in Rome. **

**Meanwhile Jackie, and Ron were busy painting the house. Jackie was on the ladder. Painting the side of house. Ron was painting the porch posts. Andy was watching Hayden. **

**Ron took a brake walked over to the side of the house, and watched Jackie paint. He had his eyes foucsed on Jackie's ass. **

**Jackie looked down at Ron smiled. Then continued with her work. Ron walked back over to the porch posts, and started painting them again. **

**Meanwhile Jackie was dancing on the ladder to the Bangles song Be With You. As she was dancing she lost her footing. She fell off the ladder screaming. Ron ran to catch her but it was to late Jackie hit the ground. She had been knocked out cold Jackie was laying on the ground. **

**Ron grabbed his cell phone , and called Lu. Ron rushed Jackie to the hospital. When they got there Lu took a look at Jackie. It turns out she had a broken arm. so Lu wrapped it up. Then she told Ron to keep Jackie in bed, not to let her out of bed. She also told Ron to watch her.**

**Ron said he would keep a good eye on her. When they got home Ron carried Jackie upstairs. Laid her down in bed. And watched her close. As he wachted her sleep, he began to get hard. **

**He thougt to himself:"Oh Jackie is sexy, I just want her so bad." Ron stroked Jackie's cheek. He kissed her lips. His hand slip down her pants, and he began to stroke her fanny**

**Then he laid on top of Jackie. Jackie's eyes brust wide open she was looking in Ron's beautiful green eyes, and smiled.**

**Jackie:"What do I owe the pleasure, and I do mean pleasure?" Ron:"I couldn't wait any longer , I need to be inside you, I was thinking we could have another baby now." Jackie:"Are you sure?" Ron: "Yes." Jackie:"Okay." Jackie, and Ron made out for a little while. Then they began make love. It was nice.**

**They wanted a new baby.**

**And they would be having one real soon.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Jackie woke up the next day feeling so good. Well no wonder she just had a wonderful night with her husband. The man who truly loves her, and surrports her. Ron loves Jackie more then anything. **

**Jackie was lucky that she met Ron, or else she would have probably would have ended with of her stepdad's cousins YUCK!!!! Jackie went downstairs, she decided to call off work. **

**She would stay home, and be with her one true love Ronald Edmund Owen. Jackie fell asleep on the couch. As she was sleeping she began to dream.**

**Jackie's dream**

**Jackie was dreaming she was walking threw the woods singing the song Angel Of Music from one the movies she likes to watch called The Phantom Of The Opera. She was singing the song, and then she swore she heard a man's voice. **

**So called out but no one answered her. So she continued to walk, and sing. Whenever she heard the man's voice again. This time when she called out tot he man he said something. **

**Jackie stopped, and listened to the man speak. Jackie ran into a clearing then the man walked up behind her , and they began to dance. Jackie was looking fantastic. As they danced the man began to kiss Jackie's neck. Jackie opened her eyes to see that Ron was dressed like the Phantom, and she was dressed like Christine. **

**They continued to dance as Jackie sang. Jackie didn't want to wake up. She loved this dream. It was the perfect dream. **

**If she was to wake up, she would ruin it. They continued to dance, Jackie was starting to stir in her sleep she woke up.**

**End of dream.**

**Jackie was mad. She was having a good dream then she wakes up FUCK! Jackie got dressed, and made breakfast. **

**She ate then she went outside, and began to paint the side of the house again. As she was painting she closed her eyes, and she was in her dream again. She was still dancing with the Phantom. **

**Then she kissed him. That's when she opened her eyes, and found herself in Ron's arms. Ron was the one who she was dreaming about. Ron carried her to the bedroom, and there he would show her that he was truly her Angel Of Music.**

**Phantom Of The Opera - Angel Of Music Lyrics**

**PHANTOM'S VOICE  
Brava, brava, bravissima. . .**

**MEG  
Christine, Christine **

**PHANTOM'S**

**VOICE  
Christine **

**MEG  
Where in the world**

**have you been hiding?  
Really, you were  
perfect!**

**I only wish  
I knew your secret!  
Who is your great**

**tutor? **

**CHRISTINE (gazing trance-like around the**

**Chapelle)  
Father once spoke  
of an angel . . .  
I**

**used to dream he'd  
appear . . .  
Now as I sing,**

**I can sense him . . .  
And I know  
he's here .**

**. .  
Here in this room  
he calls me softly . . .**

**somewhere inside . . .  
hiding . . .  
Somehow I**

**know  
he's always with me . . .  
he - the unseen**

**genius . . . **

**MEG  
Christine, you must have**

**been dreaming . . .  
stories like this can't**

**come true . . .  
Christine, you're talking  
in**

**riddles . . .  
and it's not  
like you . . .**

**CHRISTINE  
Angel of Music!  
Guide  
and**

**guardian!  
Grant to me your  
glory! **

**MEG (to**

**herself)  
Who is this angel?  
This . . . **

**BOTH**

**Angel of Music!  
Hide no longer!  
Secret and**

**strange  
angel . . . **

**CHRISTINE  
He's with**

**me, even now . . . **

**MEG  
Your hands are cold . . .**

**CHRISTINE  
All around me . . . **

**MEG**

**Your face, Christine,  
it's white . . .**

**CHRISTINE  
It frightens me . . . **

**MEG**

**Don't be frightened . . .**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Jackie was ready to go back to work even though her arm was still broken. Lana"Hey Kid wlecome back." Jackie"Thank you."**

**Andy"Hey you its great to have you back." Jackie "Its great to be back." Peter"Now everything is back in order." **

**Lu"Jackie I'm glad your back." Kayla"Hey Jackie welcome back I missed you." **

**Jackie"I missed you too Kayla" Amy"HOLY SHIT your back." Jackie"Yep." **

**Jackie walked up to Lana's desk and sat down. Jackie"So Lana who's my first paitent?" **

**Lana"Jeffery Benshoff." Jackie"Thanks Lana." Lana"Your welcome." **

**Jackie took the file from Lana's hand, walked into the office she shares with Amy set her stuff down, grabbed her doctor's coat, drapped it over her shoulder's.**

**Then she walked into the exam room. Jackie"Okay Mr. Benshoff, I'm Dr. Owen please tell me whats wrong?" **

**Jeffery"Well Dr. Owen, I cut my hand on a peice of glass while I was putting the new windows in my house."**

**Jackie"Well let me take a look at it, and let me see what I can do."**

**Jackie looked at Jeffery's hand. Then she walked over to the bandage cubert, and got a roll of bandages. **

**Jackie walked back over to Jeffery took his hand in hers then she began to wrap his hand up. **

**Jackie"So Mr. Benshoff where are you from, and whats brings you to Philly?" **

**Jeffery"Well I'm from Erie, and I came to Philly to find an old friend of mine." **

**Jackie"Is this friend a boy, or a girl?" **

**Jeffery"A girl." Jackie"Really what does this old friend of yours do?" **

**Jeffery"She's a doctor." Jackie"Cool at which hospital?" **

**Jeffery"Here at Rittenhouse." Jackie"Cool What's her name?" **

**Jeffery"Jackie Waugh." **

**Jackie"Wow, what would you do if she was taking care of you right now?" Jeffery"I would hug her." **

**Jackie"Hi Jeff." Jeffery"Oh my god Jackie?" **

**Jackie"Yep." **

**Jeffery, and Jackie hugged eachother. **

**They both were crying. It was a nice reunion. Jackie finished wrapping up Jeff's hand. **

**Then she walked him out to the waiting room. Jackie"Now try not to use that hand, and it should be fine in a few days." **

**Jeffery"Thank you Jackie, you look great." Jackie"Thank you so do you." **

**Jeffery"Thank you so what have been doing with your life?" **

**Jackie"This mostly, and I have daughter to Ron Owen. Jeffery "Wow, really what's her name, and how old is she?" **

**Jackie"Her name name is Hayden, and she is 4 months old here I have a picture of her you can have see there we are together." **

**Jeffery"She's beauitful Jackie just like her mother." Jackie"Thank you." **

**Jackie looked into Jeffery's eyes, Jeffery did the same, then they kissed. Jackie smiled, so did Jeffery. **

**Jackie"So I will see you next week to see how your hand is doing." **

**Jeffery"Okay see ya then bye Jackie." Jackie"Bye Jeffery." **

**Jackie jumped in the air because she was so happy, then she back to her office. **

**Andy, Amy, Lu, and Lana looked at eachother. Then they went into the office to see if they could talk some sense into her.**

**Andy"Hello Jackie what are you planning on doing?" Jackie looked at Andy, and said"I plan on having some fun." **

**Lu"I'm no expert, but you might hurt Ron." Jackie"I know." **

**Amy "Jackie if love Ron you won't do this." Jackie"I love Ron with all my heart." **

**Lana"Then don't make the biggest mistake of your life, think of Hayden, and think of Ron before you jump on the Jeffery wagon." **

**Jackie"I love you all, I'm glad you guys are here for me but I know what I'm going to do." Amy"Your going to lose Ron, and Hayden." **

**Jackie"No I won't." Andy"Why are you so sure?" Jackie "Because I already have lost Ron he has been giving all you ladies the wondering eye he loves one of you, and its Andy." **

**Lana"What?!" Jackie"I found one of the letters he wrote to Andy telling her he loves her." Andy"Your fucking crazy." Jackie"You don't believe me here reed it." **

**Andy read the letter Jackie handed her. Now she knew what Jackie meant, and before anyone could say anything Jackie got up, and left the hospital. **

**She was on her way home so she could pack for a trip to Erie to see Jeffery Benshoff. **

**She called Jeffery on her cell phone he told her that it was cool to come see him. **

**Jackie hang up her cell, and she smiled. She was going to the best thing she could ever do she was going to have an affair with a old friend of hers Jeffery Benshoff. **

**She would get back at Ron for loving her best friend Andy.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Jackie was on her way home to pack for her trip to Erie. When she got there Ron was waiting for her, and he didn't look to happy. **

**Jackie walked right passed him. When she got upstairs to the room that she, and Ron share she started to pack. **

**Ron ran into the room threw her suitcase on the floor, grabbed Jackie, threw her on the bed, and then he started to beat her. **

**Jackie let out a scream. Jeff was driving past when he heard the scream he ran inside Jackie's house, ran upstairs, and when he saw what was going on he ran up to the bed grabbed Ron by the shirt, and threw up against the wall. **

**Then he picked up Jackie's suitcase, and put the rest of her cloths in it. **

**Hayden came out of the room with her cloths packed as well, she wasn't going to stay with her abusive father. The three of them left. **

**On their way past Rittenhouse Jeff decided to stop, and have someone takea look at Jackie. **

**When Jeff took Jackie into Rittenhouse Amy rushed up to them. **

**Amy"What happened to Jackie?" Jackie: "Ron beat me up, thank god for Jeff." Andy saw Jackie's poor face then she rushed in the office that Jackie, and Amy shared. **

**Andy"You poor thing." Andy"Jeff thank you for saving Jackie." Jeff"Your welcome, I love her, I would never hurt her never." **

**Just at moment Jackie heard a scream it was Lu. Jackie hopped off the table, and ran into the RWHC. **

**When she got there Ron had Lu in his arms with a gun to her head. Jackie"Ron, what the hell do you think you are doing let Lu go."**

**Ron"I will if you, and Hayden come home with me." **

**Jackie"We can't you, you beating me up was the last straw." **

**Ron"Then you will have to suffer without Lu." Ron went to pull the trigger but Jackie pushed Lu out of the way, and took a bullet for Lu. Hayden"MUM!!!**

**Hayden ran up to her mum, and saw the blood pouring out of the wound. **

**Hayden began to cry. Jeff ran to up Jackie's side, and held her close. **

**Andy was crying. So were Lu, Lana, Kayla, and Amy. Amy rushed to the phone she called the o.r., and told them to have a room ready. Then she, Andy, Lu, and Kayla all ran Jackie to the o.r..**

**The surgery took 10 hours. Around 12:38 A.M. Andy came out of the o.r. Jackie was put a room to rest. **

**Jeff, and Hayden were informed about Jackie's condition. **

**Then they went to go visit her. Jeff held Jackie's hand, while Hayden laid in bed with her mum. **

**Jeff, and Hayden were crying. Lu was sitting in her office replaying the events from that night in her mind, and she blamed herself. **

**Andy was worried about Lu. Andy went upstairs to see how Jackie, and family were holding up. **

**She found Hayden, and Jeff asleep. Andy knew Jackie was very brave. And now she saw how brave Jackie really is. **

**Andy also knew that Jackie very kind. Jackie would never let anything happen to her friends. **

**Jackie proved that by saving Lu from getting shot. Then Andy went downstairs. **

**And went to her office. She sat down, and began to cry. There were alot tears that night. **

**Everyone was scraed Jackie would die. But she just might pull threw. They will just have to wait, and see.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Jackie was still resting. Everyone feared she would not wake up. **

**Andy, Lu, Amy, and Kayla all took turns checking on Jackie. **

**Jackie slept peacefully. Amy was worried about Jackie. Hayden hated her father. **

**Hadyen sat in the bed with her mum, and stroked her hair. Jeff loved Jackie he wanted her to pull threw this awful mess. **

**Hayden sat by Jeff's side too. Everyone in Rittenhouse was worried about Jackie.As Jackie slept she was dreaming.**

**Jackie's Dream**

**Jackie was dreaming she was at her old high school singing on stage. **

**She was singing Shakespear's Sister Stay. She was a tight black dress. **

**And her sister Lucie was also in the dream. Jackie, and Lucie sang the song. **

**As they sang the ceiling, and walls began to cave in Jackie ran off stage, she ran all over the place, but there was nowhere to go. **

**She, and her sister died on stage. Jackie woke up screaming.**

**end of Jackie's dream.**

**Hayden"Mum, are you okay." Jackie"Yeah I'm fine Hayden." Hayden leeped into her mum's arms, and gave her a hug. **

**Jackie held Hayden close. They both were crying. Jackie took Jeff's hand in her's. **

**She smiled at Jeff, and mouthed the words thank you. Hayden was happy her mum was awake. **

**Andy happened to be upstairs at the time Jackie woke up. So she ran into the room, and gave Jackie a hug. **

**Everyone else who knew Jackie gave her a hug. Jackie was back. **

**Hayden let go of her mum so Andy could take a look at the wound. **

**Andy saw that the wound had heeled up. Jackie decided to go back to work that day. **

**She put some scrubs on, along with her white doctors coat. Jackie got up out of bed, went downstairs to the RWHC, and when she did Peter handed her flowers. **

**Jackie gave him a kiss, and a hug. Jackie walked into her office, and found more flowers. **

**They were all form her friends, and co- workers but one buquet was from her shooter, they were from Ron. **

**Jackie read the card the card said My dearest sweetie Jackie i'm sorry I didn't mean for things to get bad between us, I still love you, please come home,and don't forget Hayden. **

**Love Ron**

**Jackie's heart stopped for a minute. Then she began to have flashbacks to the night of the shooting. Jackie fell to her knees. **

**She knew at that moment she had a problem on her hands. She closed her eyes then she began to cry. **

**She got up off the floor, and the threw the flowers Ron had sent her in the garbage, then she went over to the sink to clean her face up. **

**Then walked out of the office that she, and Amy shared, walked into the RWHC then she sat down, and checked her book to see if she had any patients. **

**Lana"Hey kid good to see you back downstairs." Jackie"Thanks Lana, so who is my first?" Lana"A Marlana Black." Jackie"Thank you Lana." Lana"Your welcome Kid." **

**Jackie got up off of Lana's desk walked into the waiting room, and Marlana's name. **

**When Jackie saw Marlana she ran to her, and gave her a hug. **

**Marlana"How are you Jackie?" Jackie"I'm good, and how about you?" Marlana"I'm doing good, we all miss you in Salem." **

**Jackie"Come with me to The office,i will try to make it out to Salem sometime soon." **

**Marlana"Good." Jackie"So Mar. whats wrong?" Marlana"I haven't been feeling well lately." **

**Jackie"Okay well let me take a look, Mar. you have cold." Marlana" EW."**

**Jackie"Here is a script for a cold pill, take these the way it says to, and you will be better before you know it, and I will see you next week." **

**Marlana"Thank you Jackie, see you next week bye." Jackie"Bye Mar. tell Belle, and John i said hi." **

**Marlana"I will." Marlana left. Jackie took a deep breath. Then she went back the office she shared with Amy she added Marlana's patinet file to her other files. Jackie was back. **

**And it felt good to be back. Jackie would not let nothing change what she has now.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**It has been 10 years sense Jackie has seen Ron she still loved him. Hayden missed her dad. Jackie had discovered that she was going have another baby to Ron. Hayden was now 16.**

**She looked like her mum, but she was smart like her dad. Jackie never told Hayden about the new baby she was waiting for the right moment. Hayden loved her mum, but she also loved her dad. She wanted to see him again, she didn't know how soon it would be.**

**Jackie "Oh sorry guys I'm being paged, Hayden wanna come?" Hayden "Sure mum." Jackie "See ya guys later." Hayden and her mum took off down the hall towards the ER Jackie "Who needs Owen?" Kayla "I do." Jackie "Okay Kayla talk to me." Kayla "White male 45, multiple bruzes on his body, and face, and he has a broken rib."**

**Jackie walked up to the bed, and pulled the curtain back there she found her husband Ron laying on the table. Jackie let out a high pitched scream. Hayden was crying.**

**Jackie "What happened Ron?" Ron "Your friend Jeff beat me up."Jackie "Excuse me for a few minutes, I have to talk to Jeff." Jackie left the E. R. to go talk to Jeff, Hayden walked up to her dad, sat down on the bed. Jackie "Hey Jeff." Jeff "Jackie hi." Jackie slapped Jeff right in the face.**

**Jackie "Officer arrest this man now." Officer "Yes doctor Owen." Jackie walked back into the E. R., then walked back over to Ron, and Hayden. Hayden "Mum are you okay?"**

**Jackie "Yes I'm fine." Jackie walked up to Ron and kissed him. She started to cry. Ron whipped her tears away. They were back together. Hayden smiled as she watched her parents make up.**

**Jackie "Hayden call the O.R. your dad needs surgery." Hayden "Okay."Hayden ran to the phone, and called the O.R.. Hayden "O. R. three mum." Jackie "Thanks Hayden."**

**Jackie, and Hayden wheeled Ron up to the O.R.. Once they got there Jackie operated on Ron. After she finished Ron was put into a room where he could rest. Jackie, and Hayden walked into his room to sit with him. They were a family again. **

**Hayden sat in chair by her dad's bed, while Jackie sat on Ron's bed. Jackie stroked Ron's cheek, and his hair. Then she kissed his forehead. She would never leave Ron ever again. Hayden was happy that her parents were back together. She really did miss her dad.**

**Ron "Hello my girls."Jackie "Hi Ron."Hayden "Hi dad, how are you feeling?" Ron "Much better now that I have my girls back in my life." Jackie, and Hayden kissed Ron, then he started to tickle Hayden. Jackie was laughing. Then Hayden pulled her mum onto the bed. Hayden managed to sneak away. Now Ron was tickling Jackie. The three of them had a blast until Peter walked into the room.**

**Jackie "Hi Peter, what's up?" Peter "Hi Jackie, hi Hayden I just wanted to see how Ron was doing?" Hayden "Hi Peter." Ron "I'm doing good now." Peter "That's good." Hayden, and Peter smiled at eachother. Peter "Hayden would you like to have lunch with me?" Hayden "I would love to have lunch with you." Peter "Great, see ya later." Hayden "See ya later."**

**Ron, and Jackie looked at Hayden, and they were smiling.**

**Jackie "Is there something going on between you, and Peter?" Hayden "I have a crush on Peter, and I love him." Ron "Well our little girl isn't so little anymore." Hayden "Dad Peter is so perfect." Jackie "Yes he is, Hayden I'm happy for you." Ron "I'm happy for you too." Hayden "Thank you mum, thank you dad."**

**Hayden sat there, and talked to her parents. Then it was lunch time. Hayden, and Peter went to lunch. Jackie talked to Ron a little bit more. Until Lu, Andy, Amy, and Lana stopped by then Jackie, and her girls went to lunch, before Jackie left she flashed Ron to give him something to think about.**

**During lunch Jackie watched Hayden, and Peter. She smiled. Hayden smiled at her mum. Jackie was happy to have her family back together. All she had to do now was tell Ron, and Hayden she was going have another baby. She was just waiting for the right time. Jackie went back upstairs to Ron's room. She sat down with him. She was stroking his hair. Ron woke up, and kissed Jackie long, wet, and hard on the lips.**

**Jackie "Mm, nice kiss, thank you." Ron "Your welcome."Jackie "I hope you will still love me when I'm fat."Ron "What do you mean?" Jackie "I'm pregnant with our second child." Ron "Oh my god, are you sure?" Jackie "Yes, are you mad?" Ron "No, I'm not mad." Jackie looked at Ron with tear filled eyes.**

**Jackie "I love you." Ron "I love you too." Hayden walked into the room to find her parents hugging. Hayden "What's wrong?" Jackie "Hayden your father, and I we are going to have another baby." Hayden "Oh my god, I'm so happy for you both."Hayden hugged her parents. They sat in Ron's room talking about the baby they were going to be a happy family again.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Rittenhouse hospital was having a dance. Everyone was going to be there. **

**Jackie, and Ron showed up together. Hayden showed up with Peter. **

**Lu's son Marc was playing the music. Jackie ran over to Amy. **

**They sat down began chat. Ron joined the girls.Ron stared into Jackie's eyes. **

**And kissed her on the lips. Jackie kissed Ron back. Then he pulled her on his lap, then they began to make out.**

**Peter began to dance with Hayden. They danced close. They loved eachother, then they kissed. Meanwhile Ron,and Jackie were making out. **

**Ron was touching Jackie's ass. And making her moan. **

**People were watching them, and rolling their eyes. And laughing. Jackie, and Ron didn't care, they were being a couple a loving couple that is.**

**Andy told everyone to shutup. She didn't like to have to her friends being made fun of. **

**Jackie took Ron by the hand, and they walked away from the RWHC, and went to the office that Jackie shared with Amy. **

**Jackie locked the door, turned out the lights, and she, and Ron began to make love.**

**Jackie loved being with Ron, he was the man she loved, the father of her daughter, and her unborn baby, Ron saved her from being alone. **

**Really they saved eachother from being alone. They would be together forever, and always.**

**As Ron promised Jackie in the wedding vows that he wrote for her. **

**Jackie is greatful to Ron for everything he has ever done for her.**

**Ron loved Jackie she was his special girl, his sexy girly. They were like Bo, and Hope from Days Of Our Lives. **

**A truly loving couple.**

**They desvered eachother. They belonged together. Nothing would ever keep them apart, nothing. **

**They will live forever like Dracula in Van Helsing said he was going to do. **

**Jackie, and Ron are the perfect couple. They started out having a few fights but they would always make up, and Ron would buy Jackie things to win her back. Ron was so sweet. **

**And Jackie was so kind. Its like they were mixed. Ron is a britishman, and Jackie is a american but they still make a great couple.**

**After they finished making love they got dressed, and went out onto the dance floor to dance to Heart's There's The Girl. **

**Everyone was dancing to the song. **

**Jackie, and Ron danced as a couple. As they danced Jackie sang. **

**Ron loved Jackie's singing. She knew how to hit the high notes. Jackie looked so beautiful dancing with Ron.**

**Hayden was enjoying being with Peter on the dance floor. Jackie looked at Hayden, and saw how happy she was. **

**Jackie smilied. Hayden smilied at her mum. The two couples had fun for the rest of the night. It was a night of magic.**

**Artist: Heart  
Album: Bad Animals  
Title: There's The Girl **

**You're a polished diamond  
Now you're feeling kinda rough  
Yes i know how long you been searching  
For the perfect touch  
You better hear what i sayI can tell your eyes are just about to  
Give you away **

**Cause there's the girl  
That you were after  
Feel your heart beating faster now  
There's the girl that you were after  
Can you say that you don't  
Want her anymore **

**Just take my word now  
Cause you know it's true  
She ain't good enough  
For the likes of you  
You better hear what i say  
I can tell your eyes are just about  
To give you away  
Cause there's the girl  
That you were after  
Feel your heart beating faster now  
There's the girl that you were after  
And all the time you can't get past her  
There's the girl that you were after  
Broken glass, complete disasterThere's the girl that you were after  
Can you say that you don't  
Want her anymore  
I believed you once  
When you explained  
That it wasn't to tough  
To forget her name  
Cause there's the girl  
That you were after  
Feel your heart beating faster now  
There's the girl that you were after  
And all the time you can't get past her  
There's the girl that you were after  
Broken glass, complete disaster  
There's the girl that you were after  
Can you say that you don't  
Want her anymore  
There's the girl  
There's the girl  
There's the girl  
There's the girl**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Everybody went back to work the next day. The streamers were still up from the dance.

Ron was there incase Jackie needed help. Or incase she started having flashbacks of Dylan.

Jackie was getting back into the swing of things. Jackie was 5 months pregnant with her, and Ron's second child.

Jackie was sitting at her desk doing paper work when she got a phone call from some friends.

They told her that they were coming to do a music video in the hospital, that they wanted Jackie, and her friends to be in it.

Jackie said yes she would love to. Then called Dr Robert Jackson, and told him. He agreed.

Jackie got up, and ran into the bathroom because she had to go. Then she made sure that she looked her best.

Just as Jackie was coming out of the bathroom her friends showed up.

Ann "Jackie on my god you look great." Jackie "Ann its so great to see you again."

Nancy "Hi Jackie." Jackie "Hi Nancy wow you girls look great." Nancy "Thank you so do you."

Jackie "Thanks so what music video are you going to make or remake?" Ann "One of your favorites."

Jackie "Not, you don't mean There's The Girl?" Nancy "Yes that's the one." Ann "And all of you get to be in the video."

Hayden "COOL!!!" Jackie "Who got you to do this?" Ann "Ron did ." Jackie What?

Nancy "He said you were sad about Dylan's death , so he asked if we would do this, and we said yes."

Ron "Are you mad?" Jackie "No I'm not, thank you." Ron "Your welcome."

Jackie gave Ron a hug, and a kiss, Ron dipped Jackie, and kissed her.

Ann "Where can we set it up?" Jackie "By the door, and in the waiting room." Nancy "Cool."

Dr. Jackson came downstairs to see what was going on.

Robert "Jackie are those women your friends?" Jackie "Yes they come on I will introduce you."

Robert "Okay." Jackie "Ann , Nancy this Dr. Robert Jackson our chief of staff here at Rittenhouse."

Ann "Hello Dr. Jackson." Nancy "Hello Robert." Robert "Hello Ann , Nancy welcome."

Ann "Thank you." Robert "Your welcome." Jackie "Bob what's wrong?"

Robert "The band Heart is my hospital, this so cool." Jackie "Yeah it is." Ann "We are ready."

Nancy "Now all you get to sing the song so good luck, we will be singing as well."

Ann So feel free to dance as a group or do your own thing." Jackie "Cool."

The music started , and Jackie began to sing Along with Nancy.

Andy came out of her office, and sang the There's The Girl part.

Jackie was dancing around the RWHC , and she was singing. Nancy let Jackie sing the rest of the song. Nancy was still playing her guitar.

Then Jackie, and Nancy sang together. The song finished, and then Jackie hugged the girls.

Then it was time to do it again only Jackie would get to sing it. Jackie began to sing her heart out.

Andy, Hayden, Kayla, and Lu did the There's The Girl part.

Ron danced around Lana's desk. Then everyone got into a group, and clapped.

While Ann, Nancy, and Jackie sang. Everyone was having fun. Including Dr. Robert Jackson.

After the videos were filmed Jackie watched them both, and thought they were both great.

Ann, and Nancy agreed, then Jackie asked if they would do the video just them the way it should be.

Ann, and Nancy said yes. So they did the video just them. Jackie liked the last one best.

She gave the tape to the girls they went to lunch.

During they talked about the concert Ron, and Jackie went to way back when. Everyone laughed.

After lunch it was time for Ann, and Nancy to leave. Jackie hugged her friends goodbye.

Hayden got a autographed of Ann, and Nancy for her room. Then everyone got back to work.

Jackie had a good time. But she missed Dylan. Jackie decided to go pay Dylan a visit.

She snack out of Rittenhouse. And drove to the cemetery. When she got Dylan's grave she began to cry.

She started ro sing Wondering Child from The Phantom Of The Opera.

She heard a male voice she looked up, and Ron was there. Jackie walked over to Ron, and cried.

He picked her up, and carried her to his car. Andy drove Jackie's car back to the hospital.

When they got back to Rittenhouse Ron carried Jackie onto the office that she shared with Amy,and shut the door, and held Jackie close.

He told everyone not to bother Jackie that she was heart broken. Ron sang Wondering Child in her ear.

Jackie sang along with him. Then she stopped crying along enough for Ron to kiss her.

Jackie held onto Ron she didn't want him to let her go. They needed eachother at that moment.

Ron was feeling sadness also over the loss of Dylan. Jackie knew what he was feeling.

It was good thing that they had eachother. They were always there for eachother.

They were husband, and wife, best friends, lovers, and so much more. Jackie was Ron's sexy girly.

Ron was Jackie's handsome britishman. Their love was unbreakable, and unshakeable.

Their love was one out of a fairy tale or a love story. Ron, and Jackie fell asleep on the couch in the girls office.

They were hugging eachother as they slept. Hayden watched as her parents comforted eachother.

She knew that they would be okay. The Owen family truly would be happy again.

They just didn't know how soon that would happen.

Hey guys here is a new chapter. I hope some or all of know who the group Heart is.

They are one of my favorite groups. So I hope you all like this chapter.

See ya all in chapter 28. Love ya all.

Wandering Child

Wandering child ...  
so lost ...  
so helpless ...  
yearning for my  
guidance ...  
Angel ... or father ...  
friend ... or  
Phantom ... ?  
Who is it there,  
staring ... ?

Have you  
forgotten your Angel ...?  
Angel ... oh, speak ...  
What endless  
longings  
echo in this  
whisper ...!  
Too long you've wandered  
in winter ...

Far from my far-reaching gaze ...  
Wildly my mind  
beats against you ...You resist ...  
Yet your/the soul  
obeys ...

Who are you, strange  
angel ...?  
Angel of Music!  
You denied me,  
turning from true beauty ...  
Angel of Music!  
Do not shun me ...  
Come to your strange Angel ...  
Angel of Music!  
I denied you,  
turning from true beauty ...  
Angel of Music!  
My protector ...  
Come to me, strange  
Angel ...  
I am your Angel of Music ...  
Come to me: Angel of Music ...  
I am your Angel of Music ...  
Come to me: Angel of Music ...

**Artist:** Heart  
**Album:** Bad Animals  
**Title:** There's The Girl

You're a polished diamond  
Now you're feeling kinda rough Yes I know how long you been searching  
For the perfect touch  
You better hear what I say  
I can tell your eyes are just about to  
Give you away

Cause there's the girl  
That you were after  
Feel your heart beating faster now  
There's the girl that you were after  
Can you say that you don't  
Want her anymore

Just take my word now  
Cause you know it's true  
She ain't good enough  
For the likes of you  
You better hear what I sayI can tell your eyes are just about  
To give you away  
Cause there's the girl  
That you were after  
Feel your heart beating faster now  
There's the girl that you were afterAnd all the time you can't get past her  
There's the girl that you were after  
Broken glass, complete disaster  
There's the girl that you were after  
Can you say that you don't  
Want her anymore  
I believed you once  
When you explained  
That it wasn't to tough  
To forget her name  
Cause there's the girl  
That you were after  
Feel your heart beating faster now  
There's the girl that you were after  
And all the time you can't get past her  
There's the girl that you were after  
Broken glass, complete disasterThere's the girl that you were after  
Can you say that you don't  
Want her anymore  
There's the girl  
There's the girl  
There's the girl  
There's the girl


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Jackie was back to work. Ron continued to go to work with her Jackie was now six months pregnant. Hayden, and Peter were hitting it off. Things were busy at Rittenhouse. All the doctors of the RWCH had patients.

Amy "Dr. Campbell you have a patient in the er" Andy "Who is it?" Amy "It's Jackie's daughter Hayden." Jackie "Oh my god."

Ron, and Jackie ran towards the er When Jackie saw Hayden laying in a bed all beat up she ran to her daughter.

Ron "Hayden what happened?" Hayden "Grandma, and my stepgrandpa beat me up."Jackie "Oh baby I'm sorry." Hayden "Its not your fault." Ron "We love you Hayden, we will protect you." Hayden "I love you too."

Peter ran into the er, and gave Jackie, and her family a hug. Then he spent time with Hayden.

Jackie walked out of the er, and went back to the RWCH. She grabbed her cell phone, and went outside.

She called her mum, and talked to her. She told her to stay away from her, and her family.

Jackie's mum could barely get a word in, then Jackie hung up her cell. And went back inside.

Lana "You okay kid?" Jackie "Yeah I'm fine Lana, who's my first?" Lana "Sami Roberts." Jackie "Thanks Lana." Lana "Your welcome Jackie." Jackie "Sami Roberts." Sami "You look great Jackie." Jackie "So do you Sami."

Sami, and Jackie hug eachother, then they walk into the office that Amy, and Jackie share.

Jackie "So Sami what's going on with you?" Sami "Well I feel all blah." Jackie "I will take a look at you." Sami "Okay , so how is your family?" Jackie "They are doing good, thanks for asking how is yours?" Sami "Mine is doing well, my mum got over her cold."

Jackie "That's good." Sami "Would you like me to tell mum hi for you?"

Jackie "I would like that, thank you Sami" Sami "No problem we all miss you." Jackie "I miss you all too, I will try to get away, and come visit." Sami "That would be nice."

Jackie finished looking at Sami. Jackie "Sami you have the flu." Sami "Oh ew." Jackie "I know, here is some flu medicine, plus you get plenty of rest, and keep your fluids up." Sami "Thank you Jackie, I will see you next week". Jackie "Your welcome Sami bye." Sami "Bye."

Jackie, and Sami waved goodbye. Then Jackie went to cheek on Hayden. She found Peter sitting in bed with Hayden they were talking.

Jackie "Hi baby, how are you feeling?" Hayden "I'm feeling a little better." Jackie "That's good, Peter is a good man, he can make anything better." Peter "Thank you Jackie." Jackie "Your welcome Peter."

Jackie, and Peter hugged eachother. Then Jackie walked over to Hayden, and hugged her.

Hayden "Mum you look tired, why don't you go rest?" Peter "Hayden is right, you do look tired." Jackie "I will be okay guys besides I have patients." Hayden "Mum if I was you I would rest." Jackie "Would it make you guys feel better if went downstairs, and napped?"

Hayden, and Peter together "Yes." Jackie "Fine you guys win, I'm going to go take a nap." Peter "Good , we love you Jackie." Jackie "I love you both very much." Hayden "We will see you later mum." Jackie "See you guys later."

Jackie went downstairs, walked into the office she shared with Amy, removed her doctor's coat, then she laid down on the couch, and fall asleep.

Ron walked into the girls office, and found Jackie sleeping. So he covered her up, and let her sleep.

Ron asked Lana to clear Jackie's book for her. Lana said she would take care of it.

Ron went back into the girls office, and joined Jackie on the couch.

They slept for the rest of the afternoon.

Peter went downstairs to check on Jackie, and he saw that Ron was with her he had no need to worry.

Around 7:30 Jackie woke up, and then she ,and Ron got ready to go home.

As soon as they got there Jackie took a shower. Then she turned on her Madonna cd ,and began to dance.

Ron walked into the bedroom, and sat on the bed. He watched as Jackie danced around.

Her wet hair moved as she moved her head around. Ron liked what he saw.

Jackie was warring her red lace nightie.

She may have been six months pregnant, but she was still sexy as hell.

Ron stared at Jackie as she spun around her nightie was going up in the air.

Ron was in love Jackie from the word go. No matter what she did, he loved her, and he always would.

Jackie danced over to the bed, sat on Ron's lap, and kissed him. Then she sang to him.

Ron was getting teary eyes. He loved when Jackie sang to him. He was her Angel.

Jackie made her voice sound just like Madonna as she sang. Ron was enjoying Jackie's little show.

Ron stroked Jackie's cheek. Then he kissed her. Jackie was singing for Ron as they were kissing.

They began to make out until Jackie's fav. Madonna song came on .

It was Like A virgin. Jackie got up, and danced to the song. She danced just like Madonna.

Ron was shocked. He knew Jackie could dance like Madonna, he just hasn't seen her do it mean while.

Jackie was a little turned on by all the dancing she was doing. She knew Ron was turned on.

She could feel him behind her. And boy oh boy did he want her. They wanted eachother.

So Ron picked Jackie up, carried her to the bed, laid her down, and then they made love.

Jackie was glad Ron still wanted her , even though she was fat like shamoe the whale.

Ron thought Jackie was very sexy, and gorgeous. And Jackie believed she was those things.

They made love for three hours. Then they fell asleep.

Hayden, and Peter on the other hand were busy making out in Hayden's hospital room.

Wow three great couples in Philly. Who knew?

**Recorded by "Madonna"  
Written by: "Billy Steinberg and Tom Kelly"  
Album: "Like A Virgin" - 1984**

**I made it through the wilderness  
Somehow I made it through  
Didn't know how lost I wasUntil I found youI was beat incomplete  
I'd been had, I was sad and blue  
But you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
Shiny and new **

**Chorus:  
Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats (after first time, "With your heartbeat")  
Next to mine  
Gonna give you all my love, boy  
My fear is fading fast  
Been saving it all for you  
'Cause only love can last  
You're so fine and you're mine  
Make me strong, yeah you make me bold  
Oh your love thawed out  
Yeah, your love thawed out  
What was scared and cold **

**(chorus)Oooh, oooh, oooh  
You're so fine and you're mine  
I'll be yours 'till the end of time  
'Cause you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
I've nothing to hide **

**(chorus)  
Like a virgin, ooh, ooh  
Like a virginFeels so good inside  
When you hold me, and your heart beats, and you love me  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Ooh, baby  
Can't you hear my heart beat  
For the very first time?**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Hayden was a lot better. As a matter of fact she was going to be in a school play.

Hayden was going to be Anna in the school play Van Helsing.

Jackie was thrilled for Hayden. She always wanted to be in a play.

Hayden's teacher who just happened to be Jackie's old teacher was putting on the play.

Jackie was busy working on paper work whenever Hayden walked into the office.

Hayden "Hey mum, what ya doin?"

Jackie "Hey sweetie, I'm working on some paper work."

Hayden "Poor you, I was wondering if you, and dad are going to be at the play tonight."

Jackie "Yep we will be there cheering for you."

Hayden "Are Amy, and uncle Richard going to be there?"

Jackie "I don't know, they might be."

Amy "We wouldn't miss your play for the world."

Jackie "Welcome back Ams."

Amy "Thanks."

Hayden "How was your honeymoon."

Amy "Perfect."

Jackie "How was Richard?"

Amy "Hotttttttt."

Jackie "Wow."

Hayden "So the wedding night was rated R huh?"

Jackie "Hayden!"

Amy "Its okay, yeah it was."

Jackie "Amy you will love the married life."

Amy "Really?"

Jackie "Yep, sex is the best part of a marriage."

Hayden "Really, I always thought trust was the best part of a marriage?"

Jackie "Well it is, but sex is the best part also."

All three of the girls started laughing. Just then Ron showed up, along with Richard.

Richard "What are you girls laughing about?"

Hayden "Nothing."

Ron "Uh huh right."

Jackie "Well I see your in a good mood."

Ron "Yep I am."

Amy "Don't be mean Ron, Jackie can't handle it, not again."

Jackie "Its okay Amy I'm used to Ron's cheeky bastard ways."

Ron "I wasn't being a cheeky bastard."

Hayden "Hi daddy."

Ron "Hi sweetie."

Jackie "Honey don't call your father daddy, it makes him feel old."

Hayden "Oh sorry mum, thanks for telling me."

Jackie "Anytime sweetie."

Ron "Can I see you for second alone Jackie?"

Jackie "Sure, Hayden , Amy, Richard will you guys excuse me for a second."

Amy "Sure."

Jackie "Thanks ."

Amy , Hayden, and Richard left the girls office.

Ron "I'm sorry I got cheeky."

Jackie "Why do you do that Ron?"

Ron "I don't know."

Jackie "Do you want to leave me, Hayden, and the new baby?"

Ron "No, I will never leave you."

Jackie "I love you Ron."

Ron "I love you too."

Ron walked up to Jackie got down on his knees, and kissed her.

They sat there holding eachother whenever Hayden walked back into the office

Hayden "Mum, dad are you guys okay?"

Jackie "Yeah were okay."

Hayden "Good I'm glad, I'm going to leave for the school Peter is giving me a lift."

Jackie "Okay we will see ya later."

Hayden "See ya guys later."

Ron "Good luck sweetie."

Hayden "Thanks dad."

Hayden, And Peter left. Then Ron got up off the floor.

Ron "Well I'm going to go home, and get ready for Hayden's play ,I will pick you up later."

Jackie "Okay, but not by the ears, I don't need to go to my old school with big ears."

Ron "Okay see you later, I love you Jackie."

Jackie "I love you too Ron."

Ron left to go home to get ready for Hayden's play. While Jackie got ready in the office she shares with Amy.

Jackie put on a pink dress, with red trim on the bottom. Jackie put her hair up.

She threw her red high heals on. she grabbed her red laced shall. Then she went to the bathroom.

After she walked into Andy's office to visit her.

Jackie "Hi Andy." Andy "Hi Jackie, wow you look beautiful." Jackie "Thank you Andy, tonight is Hayden's play." Andy "Well have fun." Jackie "Andy your invited, can you make it?" Andy "Yes I can."

Andy stood up, removed her white doctor's coat to reveal a beautiful black off the shoulder dress.

Jackie "I'm not the only one who is beautiful."

Andy "Thank you." Jackie "Your welcome."

Jessie, and Lizzie also walked into the office ready to go.

Jessie was warring a green dress, and black shoes. Lizzie's dress was white, and was a sundress. She was warring white shoes.

Jackie "You girls look very pretty." Jessie, and Lizzie together "Thank you. Jackie "Your welcome girls."

Lu, Lana, Robert, and Kayla were ready as well. Along with Richard, and Amy.

Jackie "Wow you all look great." Everyone together "Thank you."

Just at that moment Ron walked in dressed in a very nice suit.

Ron "Are we all ready to go?" Everyone together "Yes." Jackie "Then lets go."

Everyone left Rittenhouse, and headed to Jackie's old school.

Jackie couldn't believe she was going back to her old school.

When they got there Jackie swallowed hard, then she, and friends, and family went inside.

They walked into the auditorium, and took their seats in the front row.

Ron, and Jackie held hands. The lights started going dim. Which meant the play was going to begin.

The play started with sence in Castle Frankenstein between Victor, Frankenstein's monster, and Count Vladislaus Dracula.

Jackie was on the edge of her seat when it came to the part where Vladislaus got knocked into the fireplace.

Richard remembered doing that sence in the movie, and he thought ouch.

The whole audience did the picky thing with Vladislaus. The play got threw the Notre Dome sence real fast.

The next sence after that was the woods sence where Velken was tied to the post.

That was the first of many sences that had Hayden in it. Hayden did a very good job.

The village sence was next where Anna, and Van Helsing had to face vampires.

Hayden was very calm threw out the sence. After that sence it was the sence where Van Helsing spray's Anna with that spray.

Jackie couldn't believe what a good job Hayden was doing. One of Jackie's favorite sences was coming up.

Hayden was ready for the sence to begin the ball room sence.

Hayden enjoyed acting in the sence just as much as Jackie, and Amy enjoyed watching it.

Jackie, and Amy were on the edge of their seats.

After the ball room sence it was time for the sence where Carl is telling the story of Vladislaus Dracula.

Then it came time for the mirror sence. Where Van Helsing walks threw it.

Followed by Anna, and last but not least Carl.

Hayden was fantastic in the fight sence between Anna, and Aleera.

The play was almost over. It was now the fight sence between Dracula, and Van Helsing.

When Hayden ran in with the antidote. And She died just like Anna did, it brought tears to Jackie's eyes.

The play ended with Van helsing burning Anna on a cliff by the sea, Anna being reunited with her family, and crying a single tear. And Carl, and, Van Helsing riding their horses back to Rome.

It was time for the actors to take a bow. The whole cast took their bows.

When Hayden bowed Peter, and her dad gave her flowers.

After the play ended Jackie got up, and went to the bathroom. After that she gave Hayden a hug.

Ron "You were fantastic Hayden." Hayden "Thank you dad." Jackie "Brava Brava."

Hayden "Thanks mum." Amy "Hayden you made a wonderful Anna." Richard "Yes you did, if you played Anna in the movie I would have bit you in a minute." Hayden"Thank you uncle Richard." Peter "I was amazed, you looked so beautiful." Hayden "Peter you flatter me." Peter "Good, I love you Hayden." Hayden "What? Peter "I love you Hayden." Hayden "I love you too Peter." Peter "You do , really?" Hayden "Yes I really do."

Peter picked Hayden up, and spun her around. Then they kissed.

Jackie "Our little girl is in love Ron." Ron "They make a cute couple." Hayden "Thanks dad, okay come guys , lets book it before Mrs. Link comes over to talk to us."

Ron "Good idea, besides your mum couldn't stand talking to Paula Link, after all this time." Jackie "You got that right."

Everybody left the school before Mrs. Link could corner them.

Hayden went to Peter's so she could stay with him.

When Jackie, and Ron they went upstairs, and took a shower together.

Then they went to bed. After they put their nightime clothes on.

Jackie, and Ron's friends went to their homes, and to bed also.

They had a good time at Hayden's play


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**It was getting close to Halloween Rittenhouse would throwing a Halloween party.**

**Lana "Happy Halloween Jackie."**

**Jackie "Same to you Lana."**

**Hayden "Mum are we coming to the party."**

**Jackie "Yes we are, where is your dad."**

**Hayden "He's behind you."**

**Jackie turned around, and Ron was behind her dressed up as Vladislaus Dracula.**

**Ron "Well?"**

**Jackie "Ah so scary."**

**Ron "Really?"**

**Jackie "Yes, it made me jump."**

**Ron "Then I'm warring this costume tonight for sure."**

**Hayden "Cool."**

**Jackie "So Hayden What are you going to be?"**

**Hayden "I don't know yet."**

**Ron "You could be one of the Golden Girls."**

**Hayden "Yeah right."**

**Jackie "That would work."**

**Hayden "Uh -huh which one should I be, the slut, the dummy, the smart one or the wise one."**

**Ron "Dorothy."**

**Jackie "Dorothy."**

**Hayden "Fine Dorothy it is."**

**Jackie "My favorite Golden Girl."**

**Hayden "What about you mum?"**

**Jackie "I'm going to dress up as Aleera from Van Helsing."**

**Ron "Well I know all the men will stop in their tracks when you come in tonight with your boobs hanging out."**

**Jackie "You're the only man I want stopping in his tracks Ron."**

**Jackie walked up to Ron, pulled him close, and kissed him hard. Hayden smiled.**

**Hayden "You, and dad are the perfect couple."**

**Ron "Thank you Hayden."**

**Jackie "You, and Peter are a nice couple."**

**Hayden "Thanks mum, I really love Peter."**

**Jackie "I know you do."**

**Hayden "And your not mad."**

**Jackie "No I'm not mad, I'm very happy for you."**

**Ron "I think you should dress up as Anna instead."**

**Hayden "I would love to but I don't have a Anna costume."**

**Ron "You do now."**

**Ron pulled out the same Anna costume she wore in the Van Helsing play.**

**Hayden "How did you get my dress from the play?"**

**Jackie "Paula mailed it to the house for you."**

**Hayden "Wow, I think Peter will love to see me in this."**

**Jackie "I know he will."**

**Ron "Okay so the party is tonight at 7:00, so we have to be here by six."**

**Hayden "Yep."**

**Jackie "Okay I have a few patients I think so I will tend to them then we can go home , and get ready."**

**Ron "Okay sounds good."**

**Jackie walked out of the office she shares with Amy, picked up her patient files, and then she**

**called her patients.**

**Jackie "Bo, and Hope Brady."**

**Bo "Hi Jackie."**

**Jackie "Hi Bo."**

**Hope "You look great Jackie."**

**Jackie "So do you Hope."**

**The three of them walked into the office Jackie shares with Amy.**

**Jackie "Now what brings my two best friends all the way from Salem?"**

**Hope "We wanted to bring Ceria to see you."**

**Jackie "Aw she's so cute."**

**Bo "Thank you Jackie."**

**Jackie "Your welcome,can I hold her?"**

**Hope "Sure you can. "**

**Jackie "I will give her first check up."**

**Bo "That's why we brought her."**

**Hope "We know you're the best doctor here."**

**Jackie "And you want the best for Ceria."**

**Bo,and Hope together "Yes."**

**Jackie weighed Ceria, She took her height, She checked her temp.**

**Jackie "She is a healthy baby."**

**Bo "That's good to hear."**

**Hope "We were worried."**

**Jackie "I know the feeling, I worry about my daughter too."**

**Bo "Well your a great mum."**

**Jackie "Thank you Bo."**

**Bo "Your welcome Jackie."**

**Jackie "You guys are great parents."**

**Hope "Thank you."**

**Bo "So what's going here at Rittenhouse?"**

**Jackie "Oh tonight is Rittenhouse's Halloween party."**

**Hope "Wow."**

**Jackie "You guys are welcome to come back for it, if you like."**

**Hope "Thank you, that is so sweet of you."**

**Bo "We would love to come back tonight."**

**Jackie "Great you can come as my guests."**

**Hope "Great see you tonight."**

**Jackie "See you tonight bye for now."**

**Bo "Bye."**

**Bo,and Hope left then Jackie checked if she had anymore patients when she didn't she went into her office,and grabbed her coat.**

**Ron,and Hayden were ready to go home so they could get ready for the party.**

**All three of them left,then they went home when**

**they got there Jackie ran upstairs then she took a shower then she got out when to her closet,and grabbed her Aleera costume.**

**Hayden came into her parents room dressed like Anna.**

**Jackie "You look beautiful."**

**Hayden "Thank you mum."**

**Jackie put her Aleera costume on,then she looked in the mirror she began to cry.**

**Jackie "I'm fat."**

**Hayden "Mum your pregnant."**

**Jackie "I know,but I'm fat."**

**Hayden "Mum you are so beautiful,and I'm glad you are having another baby."**

**Jackie "Thank you Hayden."**

**Hayden "Your welcome mum."**

**Hayden gave her mum a hug,then she gave her mum tissue.**

**Ron came out of the bathroom ready to go.**

**Ron "Well,I see my girls are ready to go."**

**Hayden "Yes we are."**

**Jackie grabbed her coat then she went downstairs grabbed her car keys,then her family followed her they left for Rittenhouse when they got there Jessie was greeting everyone.**

**Jessie "Happy Halloween Jackie, Ron, and Hayden."**

**Jackie "Same to you Jessie, I love your Marskia costume."**

**Jessie "Thank you.**

**Jackie,Ron,and Hayden walked into the RWHC, then they removed their coats.**

**Andy walked out of the office dressed as Verona.**

**Jackie "Oh my god Andy you look great."**

**Andy "So do you."**

**Hayden looked across the room,and saw Peter he was dressed up as Van Helsing Peter looked at Hayden,and smiled Hayden blushed then she walked over to Peter.**

**Peter "Hi Hayden,wow you look great."**

**Hayden "Hi Peter,so do you."**

**Jackie watched as Peter,and Hayden talked she was happy for her daughter Ron also noticed what Jackie saw,then he smiled as well.**

**Jackie headed over to the food table she had some of the eyeballs,and puss that she made,and a glass of punch.**

**She watched Hayden, and Peter as they talked some more. She could see how happy Hayden was.**

**And that made her happy Ron decided to join Jackie at the food table his eyes were popping out of his head well no wonder Jackie was dressed up as Aleera,and he was dressed up as Vladislaus Dracula**

**Marc was playing the music Ron took Jackie's hand in his,and walked her out onto the dance floor.**

**The two of danced as if they were the only ones there Hayden watched as her parents danced then**

**Peter,and Hayden decided to dance the song Marc was playing was Evanescence Missing.**

**Jackie was happy that she,and Ron were dancing Peter watched as Ron danced with Jackie.**

**He could see what a true passion they had and he hoped someday he could have the same thing with Hayden.**

**After the couples danced it was time for Dr. Robert Jackson to welcome everyone to the party.**

**Dr Robert Jackson "Good evening one,and all Happy Halloween welcome to our Rittenhouse Halloween party everyone enjoy themselves tonight,then later on there will be costume contest and now on with the party."**

**Everyone clapped,and cheered then Marc played some more music Jackie,and Ron continued to dance the next song that played was Heart's I Want Your World To Turn Jackie,and Ron were dancing sexy to the song.**

**Everyone was in aw at how Ron would dip Jackie, and kiss her cleavage Jackie would put her leg on Ron's shoulder then he would spin her around Jackie's dress would go up in the air.**

**Lizzie was shocked she thought Jackie,and Ron were a wholesome couple Boy oh boy did she think wrong.**

**Jessie was enjoying what they were doing she hoped someday she could find a guy like Ron Andy liked what she saw she cared about Jackie,and Ron. She knew they were a great couple Lu was in aw Jackie was very flexible during her pregnancy Hayden was enjoying the show.**

**Hayden "Wow mum, you,and dad can dance.**

**Ron "Thank you Hayden." Jackie "So you,and Peter liked what you saw?" Peter "Hell yeah."**

**Jackie gave Peter a hug the next song that played was Kimberly Locke's Wrong.**

**Jackie,Ron Hayden,and Peter danced to the song Jackie sang the song as she danced with Ron**

**Hayden also sang the song everyone else joined in dancing on the dance floor with the two couples.**

**Everyone was having fun then Marc decided he would play a song Jackie would know for sure he decided to play Groove Coverage's Poison the minute the song began Jackie started to dance she'd spin her dress would move with her. **

**Ron decided to join her he would dance with her like Richard,and Kate danced in Van Helsing**

**Hayden would do her own thing Halloween was a lot of fun for everyone Ron pulled Jackie close to him,and kissed her he dipped,and stroked her cleavage.**

**Jackie was moaning Ron was enjoying the whole thing he loved Halloween It was time for the costume contest Andy walked up on stage.**

**Andy "Okay everyone its time for the costume contest."**

**Robert "Now I see a lot of spooky costumes tonight."**

**Andy "We all voted earlier tonight."**

**Robert "And the winner is."**

**Andy "Jackie Owen for her Aleera costume."**

**Jackie "AHH!."**

**Jackie walked up on stage Andy gave her award, and a hug.**

**Jackie "Wow, I can't believe I won."**

**Jackie "This means so much to me thank you all."**

**Jackie walked off stage, and back to Ron.**

**Hayden "Way to go mum."**

**Ron "Good job Jackie." Peter "You do have a very hot costume on." Jackie "Thank you guys." Hayden "Mum you make a perfect Aleera." Jackie "And you make the perfect Anna,and you have a great Van Helsing also." Peter "Thank you Jackie." Jackie "Your welcome Peter."**

**Peter,and Jackie hugged eachother everyone spent the rest of the night dancing,eating,making out as they danced Halloween was one hell of a fun holiday.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**It was Halloween Hayden was all dressed up for the holiday there was dance at her school that she was going to so that's why she was all dressed up. **

**Ron,and Jackie were going to the dance to keep a eye on things Paula Link would also be there Amy, and Richard said they would go along to help Jackie,and Ron out. **

**Jackie,and Ron were dressed in the costumes they wore to Rittenhouse's Halloween party Hayden was dressed up as Anna only this time she had the full outfit on.**

**Amy was dressed up as a female version of Dracula. Richard was dressed up as Hugh Stamp from his movie MI 2. The dance was at 7:00. **

**So they at 6:00 when they got to the old school Jackie was shocked the whole school was decorated. Jackie swallowed hard then everyone walked into the school Jackie was having flashbacks.**

**Once they got to the commons they picked a table,and sat down Peter tip toed up behind Hayden,she jumped when he said BOO! everyone laughed.**

**Hayden "Holy shit Peter, you scared me." Peter "I'm sorry, happy Halloween all." Jackie "Happy Halloween, I'm glad you could make for Hayden's first dance." Peter "So am I." Ron "You look great Peter, I love the Van Helsing costume." Peter "Thank you." **

**Hayden "That's the costume from the masquerade ball scene huh? " Peter "Yes it is." Hayden "You look so sexy in it."**

**Peter "Thank you Hayden, and may I say you are hottest looking Anna I ever seen." Hayden "Thank you Peter." Peter "Your welcome Hayden." Hayden, and Peter kissed, then Peter sat down to join the family.**

**Peter had his arm around Hayden. Jackie smiled. She was happy her daughter was in love with such a great guy.**

**Jackie "So where's Paula, I like to see what she's dressed up as." Ron "Probably a witch."**

**Richard "Or a demon." Amy "Or the devil." Peter "Are you guys talking about Hayden's drama teacher?"**

**Ron "Yes,she taught Jackie here at this school, and was mean to her." Hayden "So because of that my mum hates Paula, and tries to avoid her as much as she can."**

**Peter "I saw her in back part by her classroom." Jackie "You did?" Peter "Yeah, she's hanging out with a whole bunch of other teachers." Jackie "Show me where she is." Hayden "Are you sure mum." Jackie "Yes, I'm sure."**

**Peter took Jackie by the hand, and walked her to where Paula was sitting with her fellow teachers. Jackie looked, and saw her.**

**Jackie "Oh my fucking god." Hayden "What is it mum?" Jackie "Paula is sitting with Vicky, John, Dave,and Louise." Hayden "I can't believe her, she has some nerve to bring them." Ron "Jackie are you okay?" Jackie "I'm fine, as matter a fact I think I need a drink." Amy "I will come with you." Hayden "So will I." Jackie "Here we go." **

**Jackie,Amy,and Hayden walked into the back, walked up to the drink table,and got some punch Ron, Richard,and Peter followed suit the couples talked. Meanwhile Louise had spotted Jackie. So she decided to get up, and go talk to her.**

**Louise "Hi Jackie." Jackie "Oh my god, Louise how are you?" Louise "I'm fine." Jackie "That's good, you look great" Louise "So do you, so what brings you here?" Jackie "I came here to help out, you know my daughter Hayden." Louise "Your Hayden's mum?"**

**Jackie "Yes I am." Louise "I thought she looked like you, she is the best student in the class."**

**Jackie " She takes after me." Louise "You must be Hayden's father?" Ron "Yes I am, its nice to meet you Louise." Louise "Its nice to meet you too Ron, you, and Jackie have one hell of a daughter." Jackie "Thank you."**

**Louise "So Jackie what have you been doing with yourself?" Jackie "You might find this hard to believe but I'm a doctor." Louise "Really wow." Peter "She's one of the best doctor's we have at Rittenhouse." Jackie "Louise I would like you to meet one of my co- workers, this is nurse Peter Riggs." Peter "Hello Louise its nice to meet you." Louise "Its nice to meet you too Peter, well I better go sit back down, before Paula tells me to, Jackie it was wonderful to see you again."**

**Jackie "Its always wonderful to see you Louise take care of yourself." Louise "I will bye."**

**Jackie "Bye." Louise sat back down. Then Jackie, and her family went back to their table, and sat back down.**

**Hayden "You okay mum?" Jackie "Yeah, it was nice to see my fourth cousin again." Ron "She seemed nice." Jackie "She is nice. **

**Hayden "Your having flashbacks huh mum?" Peter "What kind of flashbacks?" Jackie "To when John, Paula, Dave, and the rest of the school except for Louise,called me the school slut." Peter "Oh my god,no wonder you try avoid Paula as much as you can." Jackie "I would walk down the halls,and I could hear everyone saying Jackie's the school slut pass it on." Hayden "Why couldn't people just leave you alone?"**

**Ron "They were asswholes Hayden they pretended to be friends with your mum,then they would talk about her behind her back." Amy "You didn't deserve that Jackie you came here to learn not be picked on."**

**Richard "No wonder your having flashbacks your traumatized by the teasing, and name calling."**

**Jackie "Well its Hayden's night, and I won't let people ruin it for her." Hayden "Thanks mum."**

**Jackie "Your welcome baby." Peter "I say lets dance, lets try to have fun." Amy "Sounds good to me." Richard "You up to it Jackie?" Jackie "Hell yes,lets dance." Ron "That's my girl."**

**Everyone walked out onto the dance floor,and began to dance to Stevie Nicks I Can't Wait Jackie was at the head of her group. **

**Paula,Louise,Dave,Vicky,and John,all watched what was going on Louise smiled as she watched Jackie dance around with her family.**

**Louise decided she would go join the fun she walked out onto the dance floor,and joined Jackie's group Jackie spun around while the others danced around her they were having fun.**

**The next song was Rooms On Fire also by Stevie Nicks Ron took Jackie by the hand,and they danced while Jackie sang they joined the group again.**

**Paula was getting a little annoyed with Louise dancing with somebody's family who she thought Louise didn't know. Louise didn't care, she was having a good time dancing with Jackie, and her family. **

**Paula walked up to Louise, grabbed her arm,and pulled her away from Jackie's group Jackie didn't like seeing Louise harmed so she walked up to Paula,and pulled Louise back to her.**

**Jackie "If you ever hurt Louise again I will see to it that your fired,and I'm not joking." Paula "Stay out of it,you don't know us." Jackie took off her wig. Jackie "Is that so?" Paula "Jackie Waugh I thought you fell off the face of the planet." Jackie "Sorry to disappoint you Paula." **

**Jackie put her wig back on then Hayden ran to her mum's side.**

**Hayden "Mum what's going on?" Jackie "Paula just hurt Louise, and I'm putting a stop to it." Hayden "Up to your old tricks again Mrs. Link?" Paula "Your Hayden's mum?" Jackie "Yes I am."**

**Paula's mouth dropped she couldn't believe she was talking to her old student Jackie Waugh,and she was surprised that Jackie was Hayden's mum.**

**Hayden "Are you okay Mrs. Pompa?" Louise "I'm fine Hayden." Jackie "Hayden take Louise to our table." Hayden "Sure thing mum." Jackie "And as for the rest of you stay away from my family."**

**Jackie walked back over to the table,and sat down. **

**Louise "Thank you Jackie." Jackie "Your welcome Louise." Hayden "Louise why don't quit being a teacher, move to Philly,and study to be a doctor?" Peter "Yeah we could use some more help at Rittenhouse."**

**Louise "Alright I will." Jackie "Here you can use my cell phone to call the main school person thingy,and tell them that you quit."**

**Louise" Thanks." Jackie "No problem." **

**Louise called the head of the school,told him that she quit, and then she gave Jackie back her phone then the group got up,and began to dance again.**

**Jackie,and Ron danced close together then they kissed Ron was happy Jackie finally stood up to Paula and he thought Jackie was a brave woman. And loved her very much.**

**Hayden "Mum,dad thank you for one hell of a night." Ron "Your welcome Hayden." Peter "Its not over yet, I want ask you something Hayden will you marry after you get out of school?" Hayden "Oh Peter,yes I will."Peter "Oh I love you so much Hayden." Hayden "I love you so much too Peter."**

**Peter picked Hayden up, and spun her around, then he dipped her,then he kissed her she kissed him back Hayden ran to her parents then she hugged them. **

**Jackie walked up to Peter, and hugged him, then she kissed him on the check. Ron shook Peter's hand, and then he hugged him too.**

**Louise "I'm happy for you,and Peter Hayden." Hayden "Thank you Louise." Jackie "Looks like we can start planning a wedding." Ron "Yep." **

**Louise "I knew this will be a happy day for us." **

**Jackie "Welcome to our family Louise." Louise "Thank you Jackie." Jackie "Your welcome Louise." **

**Louise,and Jackie hugged then they finished dancing.**

**Jackie "We better be heading home, I have work tomorrow." Louise "Okay well Jackie I will be seeing you." Jackie "Bye Louise." Louise "Bye Jackie." **

**Everyone left the school Paula was watching as Louise drove away then she watched as Jackie, and her family drove away. **

**Paula felt awful for what she did she wanted to call Louise,and say she was sorry but she didn't have enough guts to say it Once a Link always a Link Paula learned her mean ways from her husband John Link.**

**Once everyone got home Jackie,and Ron went to sleep Peter stayed over at Jackie's house to be closer to Hayden. **

**Amy,and Richard went to sleep as well. Amy had work as well Hayden,and Peter slept in Hayden's bed nothing went on except some making out.**

**The Owen house was defiantly a happy home,and now Jackie's fourth cousin Louise would be moving to Philly Jackie was happy she would have someone from home living next to her. **

**She decided to buy Louise a house as surprise Jackie would take care of all that tomorrow." After All Tomorrow Is Another Day" Scarlett O' Hera From Gone With The Wind.**

**And you can quote me on that**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Hey Guys in honor of Thanksgiving here is chapter for the holiday were I'm sure a lot of you eat till your pants get tight, and then you nap afterwards. Happy Thanksgiving everybody.

It was Thanksgiving Jackie , Hayden, and Rita were in charge of the food. While, Ron and the rest of the guys watched football. Jackie's friends, and co -workers were coming over to their house for Thanksgiving. Andy, and her girls were bringing a cheesecake for dessert yum.

Jackie was working on the stuffing, Rita was working on the sweet potatoes, and Hayden was in charge of the turkey, and the green beans. Jackie was 7 months pregnant with her, and Ron's second child. Hayden was happy she was getting a little brother, or sister. Rita was happy she was going to be grandma again.

While girls were working in the kitchen Peter showed up. He walked into the kitchen, and gave Hayden a hug. Then he hugged Jackie which was almost impossible because she was so fat. He left the kitchen, and joined Ron in the living room. Jackie was a fan of football. She enjoyed seeing a good game. Ron, and Peter were cheering. The girls couldn't believe the nosie coming from the living room.

So Jackie went upstairs, and grabbed her cd player. Then she went back downstairs, after that she pushed play. The song she decided to play was Always Thinking Of You by Donna Delory. As the song played Jackie sang. Hayden turned it up, and she loved to hear her mum sing. Ron , and Peter were now annoyed, but they didn't mind. Ron was used to Jackie's odd ways. Jackie picked up a wooden spoon, and sang into it, and then she began to dance. She danced right into the living room.

She walked up to Ron, and sang to him. Peter was just sitting there trying not to laugh. Ron stroked Jackie's cheek. He loved Jackie with all of his heart, and he would do anything for her.

Jackie kissed Ron, and then she danced back into the kitchen. Then Ron decided to have a little fan with his wife, so he walked into the kitchen, and danced with her. As they danced Jackie continued to sing. Towards the end of the song Jackie, and Ron kissed.

After he danced with his wife, he went back into the living room, and continued to watch football. Jackie stood there in the kitchen shocked, then she continued to cook. Hayden tip toed into the living room, and watched as Peter, and her dad bonded over football. She loved Peter, he was a good guy. Jackie could see Hayden loved Peter so as a present to Hayden Jackie decided to take her out of her old school, and move her to a school that was closer to the hospital. Also Louise was going to be working as a doctor at Rittenhouse hospital. So Jackie was happy about that.

As the girls were cooking Andy, and the girls showed up. Jackie opened the door, and greeted them with open arms. Andy decided to help Jackie, Rita, and Hayden in the kitchen, the girls wanted to watch football.

Andy "Jackie you look very pretty." Jackie "Thank you Andy, so do you." Andy "Thank you."

Hayden "Mum did you do this kinda thing with my other grandma?" Jackie "Sometimes, other times everything was my job."Andy "That sounds hard." Jackie "It was, I hated it, but things are different now." Hayden "Yep, you have me to help you." Jackie "Yes I do, and you're a very big help."

Hayden gave her mum a hug. Then Hayden went to the fridge , and pulled out the punch. She poored her family some punch. The girls were still listening to music. JoyRide by Roxette was playing. Hayden was dancing now. Jackie was singing everyone was having a good time. Ron was wondering if his wife, and daughter were nuts. After all Hayden, and Jackie were two peas in a pod.

Ron loved his nuts, I mean his girls. They meant the world to him. Poison by Groove Coverage was playing now. Jackie was singing, she walked into the living room, and danced in front of Ron. He was enjoying what his wife was doing some what. Hayden started to sing. She had a good voice just like her mum. Jackie turned around, and saw Hayden shaking body to the song.

After the girls finished they headed back to the kitchen. Ron , and Peter were stunned. Never by Heart played next. Jackie sat on a stool at the counter, and sang, While Hayden, and Andy danced around her. The next two people to show up were Amy, and Richard. Richard joined the boys, and Amy joined the girls. Amy was 4 months pregnant. She looked gorgeous, she was glowing.

Amy brought a pumpkin pie for dessert yummy. Runaway by Groove Coverage played next. Amy started to sing along. Richard heard Amy's singing so he decided to go watch his wife sing.

He was amazed at how Amy could sing. Jackie was coming up with the idea of putting a band together. Hayden knew what her mum was thinking, and she liked the idea. Jackie put the stuffing into a baking dish, and placed it in the oven.

Jackie walked into the living room, and joined Ron on the couch, she wanted to watch some of the football game before it was time to eat. Peter offered to help with the rest of the food. Jackie watched the game, and she was cheering now. Ron wrapped his arm around Jackie, and held her close to him. Jessie, and Lizzie were happy for Jackie, and Ron.

Lizzie "You guys make a cute couple." Jackie "Thank you Lizzie." Jessie "I hope I find a good guy like Ron." Ron "Well Jackie found me on a website on the computer." Jackie "Yep I did, we IM eachother everyday except when one of us had something to do, or went shopping or had some computer trouble, but we are together now, and Ron is the best thing that ever happened to me."

Jessie "When did decide you couldn't live without Jackie as your wife anymore?" Ron "If you mean when did I decide to make Jackie my wife, I asked her on her 23rd birthday." Lizzie "Aw that sounds so romantic." Jackie "It was he asked me in my bedroom so we could have some privacy."

Jessie "When did you two get married?" Ron "We got married on Christmas day."

Lizzie, and Jessie "Aw." Jackie "You know something girls, love is the best you can have so when you find someone to love keep a strong hold on the guy, don't let him get away." Lizzie "Okay." Jessie "Okay." Jessie "Come on Lizzie lets go help mum out." Lizzie "Okay." Ron "Now I can kiss you." Jackie "I do love it when you kiss me." Ron "I love it too." Jackie "I love you Ron." Ron "I love you too." As Jackie, and Ron were kissing the door bell rang. So Amy answered the door Lana, and Kayla were the next two to show up.

Lana "Hey Kid." Jackie "Hey Lana welcome." Jackie "To be continued later." Ron "I will be looking forward to it." Jackie walked back into the kitchen. Lana brought some mashed potatoes, and Kayla brought a chocolate cockies. Lu, and Marc showed up next, followed by Robert. Everybody was there. It was time to eat. Hayden, and Amy set the table. Ron placed the food on the table with the help of Peter, and Richard. Louise showed up while they were getting everything ready.

Jackie "Hi Louise welcome to our home." Louise "Thank you." Jackie "Please go sit down, I just have to go change, I will be right back." Louise "Okay." Hayden "Hey Louise welcome , you can sit by me." Louise "Thank you." A few minutes later Jackie came walking down the stairs in a brown dress she look so pretty. Ron walked to the steps, and helped her into the kitchen.

During dinner there was laughter, and everyone was happy. Jackie was enjoying herself, it was her first Thanksgiving with her family, and friends were she didn't have to do all the work. Ron was enjoying Thanksgiving it was his first. It was also Rita's first Thanksgiving as well. While Jackie, and her family were eating. The cats were playing with some yarn. Jackie was laughing she noticed the cats playing. They were so cute whenever they played.

Hope, and Sally were outside. They were waiting to be fead. After everyone finished eating Hayden went outside to feed Hope, and Sally. Peter went with her. Hayden, and Peter stayed outside playing with Sally, and Hope. While the girls offered to do the dishes. Jackie was watching Peter, and Hayden. She could see how much they loved eachother.

This Thanksgiving was truly special.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

It was Hayden's last year of school she was 17. She would be graduating in three months.

Hayden was so excited so was Peter. Jackie was 8 months pregnant.

Everyone was getting ready Hayden's graduation, and the birth of Jackie, and Ron's second child.

Amy was 6 months pregnant.

Jackie "Good morning all."

Ron "Good morning Jackie, ready to go to work?" Jackie "Yes I am."

Hayden "I'm off school mum, and dad see you later at the clinic."

Ron "Okay sweetie see you then." Jackie "Well lets head to Rittenhouse." Ron "Sure thing."

Jackie, and Ron headed to Rittenhouse once they got there Jackie walked into the office that she shares with Amy, she put her doctor's coat on, and she walked out of her office, and walked over to the counter , and poured herself some decaff coffee.

Lana "Good morning Jackie." Jackie "Good morning Lana, do I have any patients this morning?"

Lana "No not today." Jackie "Thank you Lana, I need to go lay down." Lana "You must be tired?"

Jackie "I am, I'm 8 months pregnant, Hayden graduates in three months, oy my life is full." Lana "You poor thing." Jackie "Thank you, I love my life, its better now then it's used to be." Ron "What are you ladies talking about?"

Jackie "How good my life is." Ron "Cool, am I part of that better life?" Jackie "You know you are, you don't have to ask, I love you." Ron "I love you too."

Jackie walked up to Ron, and kissed him. The two made out right in front of Amy, and Richard. Jackie, and Ron didn't even notice their friends watching them.

Amy was smiling, Richard was happy for Jackie ,and Ron. Peter just happened to walk into the clinic, he smiled he hoped he , and Hayden would be happy couple just like Jackie, and Ron were.

Amy "Can you two come up for air?" Ron " I don't know maybe." Richard "Oh Amy leave them be they are so much in love."

Amy "So are we , but we don't make out like they do." Richard "What's got into you Amy?" Amy, and Jackie together "It's the hormones." Jackie "So how are you feeling Amy?" Amy "To sum it up, I feel like I was hit by a bus."

Jackie "That's how I felt whenever I was pregnant with Hayden." Amy "How are feeling during this new pregnancy?" Jackie "Very tired."

The girls hugged eachother. Then they went into their office, and Amy sat at her desk while Jackie laid on the couch. Ron walked into the girls office, and sat down next to Jackie. Jackie lifted her head up, and put it on Ron's lap, then she fell asleep.

Amy "Jackie looks so pretty, she is perfect for you." Ron "Thank you Amy ,you have been such a good friend to us both." Amy "You and Jackie have been the same to me."

Ron "Have you heard from Taylor lately?"

Amy "Yes I have, she's artist up in New York."

Ron "That's cool."

Amy "Taylor said she would try to make it down here to Rittenhouse to see us."

Jackie in her sleep "I would love to see Noodles again."

Ron "Amy, and I will see if she can visit, now go back to sleep."Amy "Jackie is silly, I will call Taylor, and invite her here." Ron "Good idea."

Amy called Taylor, and invited her to visit them at Rittenhouse Taylor said she would come to visit them, and she would be there sometime in the afternoon. Amy said great, and hung up the phone. Jackie woke up, and went to the bathroom.

When she got back to the office Amy, and Ron told her that Taylor was coming to visit. Jackie was so happy she would get to see Taylor again after so many years. Taylor showed up at Rittenhouse around three o'clock whenever she got there she walked into Amy, and Jackie's office.

Taylor "How are my favorite doctor's?" Jackie "Taylor oh my god, you look great." Taylor "So do you, oh my god you're having a baby?" Jackie "Yes I am, this is my second child, Ron is really happy." Amy "Taylor you look amazing."

Taylor "Thank you, aw Amy you're having a baby too?"

Amy "Yes I am this is my first, Richard and I are so happy." Jackie "So you're an artist, what's that like?" Taylor "It's great, all my drawings are in museums, and I have made some money."

Amy "That's great."

Ron "Hello Taylor it's nice to see you again."

Taylor "Hello Ron it's nice to see you again too."

Peter walked into the office to wait on Hayden. Peter was already part of family because Jackie considered him to be. While everyone was talking

Hayden walked into the office. She gave her parents, Amy and Richard, and Peter some hugs. Peter held Hayden close to him.

Hayden "Hi you must be Taylor, I'm Hayden Jackie, and Ron's first child, it's nice to meet you."

Taylor "It's nice to meet you too." Peter "How was school sweetie?" Hayden "It was okay, I have a little bit of homework."

Jackie "What kind of home work do you have?" Hayden "History, Math, and English." Peter "I can help you." Hayden "Really?"

Peter "Of course, come on I will help you with it now."

Hayden "Thank you Peter."

Jackie "Thank you Peter."

Peter "You are both welcome."

Taylor "Hayden is so pretty."

Jackie "Thank you; she is the sweetest girl you ever met." Ron "She is our pride, and joy."

Jackie "Both of our children are our pride ,and joy, and our second child isn't here yet."

Taylor "Is there something going on between Peter, and Hayden?"

Amy "They are engaged."

Taylor "They make such a cute couple."

Jackie "I know, just like Ron, and me."

Amy "Yes they are."

Ron "Love is in the air."

Jackie "I would say so."

Just at that moment Amy was paged to the ER she ran down the hall. Jackie ran to the er as well. When they got there they saw a very nasty sight. One of Jackie's friend's from Salem was in a car accident.

Jackie ran up to the bed, and saw her friend Marlena Evens Black lying on the bed. Jackie turned her head, and screamed. Ron came running when he saw Jackie on her knees crying he ran up to her, and held her.

Jackie "Amy please save Marlena, please?"

Amy "Of course I will, I need someone to call the or stat."

Lu "Or 3 Amy."

Amy "Thank you Lu."

Lu "Your welcome Amy."

Amy "Jackie Marlena is going to be fine I promise."

Jackie "I believe you."

Ron "Come on we will go wait in the OR waiting room."

Jackie "Okay."

Ron "Everything will be alright."

Jackie "I hope so."

Jackie , and Ron headed upstairs to the or waiting room. Meanwhile Peter was helping Hayden with her homework. Lu stopped by where they were sitting so she could tell Hayden what happened.

Lu "Hayden your mum's friend Marlena was in a really bad car accident."

Hayden "Oh my god where is my mum?"

Lu "She's in the or waiting room."

Hayden "Thank you Lu, Peter would come wait with us?"

Peter "Of course I will, come on lets go upstairs, and wait with your mum, and dad."

Peter "I love you Hayden."

Hayden I love you too Peter.

Peter, and Hayden ran upstairs to the or waiting room. Hayden ran to her mum, and gave her a big hug. Jackie hugged Hayden back then she started to cry.

She was scared that she would lose her best friend. Amy came out of or 3 four hours later. She walked up to everyone she had some good news.

Amy "Marlena is going to be fine."

Jackie "Oh thank god, can we see her please?"

Amy "Sure."

Jackie "Thank you Amy, where is she?"

Amy "Room 230."

Jackie "Thank you again Amy."

Amy "Your welcome Jackie."

Jackie, and her family ran down the hall to Marlena's room When Jackie saw her friend she walked up to the bed , and sat down on it.

Jackie took Marlena's hand in hers, and held it. Marlena began to stir in her sleep, and then she woke up once she saw Jackie she gave her a hug.

Jackie hugged her back.

Marlena "Hello Jackie."

Jackie "Hello Marlena I'm so glad your okay."

Ron "You scared all of us Marlena."

Hayden "I'm glad your okay, my mum would be lost without you."

Jackie "Hayden call John, and Belle , and have meet us here."

Hayden "Sure thing mum."

Marlena "Thank you Hayden."

Hayden "Your welcome Marlena."

Ron "You look good , you can hardly tell you were a car accident."

Marlena "Thank you Ron."

Ron "Your welcome Marlena."

Hayden "John, and Belle are on their way."

Marlena "Thank you for calling them."

Hayden "Your welcome."

Peter walked up to Hayden, and kissed her. Then Hayden wrapped her arms around his waist.

Marlena put her hand on Jackie's stomach, and smiled.

John and Belle ran into the room, John gave Marlena hug.

Then Belle hugged her mum.

After that Jackie, and her family waved goodbye to Marlena, John, and Belle, and they went back downstairs to the clinic.

Jackie "I'm glad Marlena is alright."

Hayden "So am I, I would like it Marlena, Sami, and John to come to my graduation."

Ron "I'm sure they would love to come , and see you graduate."

Peter "Hayden I'm so happy you are going to be done with school soon."

Hayden "So am I., once I'm with school I can relax."

Jackie "Your dad Peter and I have something special planned for you after you graduate."

Hayden "What is it, what is it?"

Jackie "Hayden your just like me, we can't tell you."

Ron "You have to wait, and see."

Jackie "Your dad used to tell me that."

Hayden "Really?"

Ron "Yep, I never told your mum what she was going to get as a gift from me."

Jackie "He never told me that he was going to give me the best gift that a girl or wife could get."

Hayden "What was it?"

Jackie "The best gift your dad ever gave me was you."

Hayden "I love you so much mum, I hope I never disappoint you, and dad."

Jackie "You could never disappoint us, I'm the one who disappoints your dad, you could never do anything to disappoint us, now, if you excuse me it's close to lunch time and I'm so hungry I could eat as horse."

Jackie walked away from Ron, Hayden, and Peter. Ron hung his head so Hayden would not see that there were tears forming in his eyes.

But Hayden knew her dad was going to cry. She walked up to her dad, and gave him a hug.

Hayden "Dad what's the matter?"

Ron "Your mum is doing it again."

Hayden "Doing what again?"

Ron "When your mother, and I were dating I lived in England, and your mum lived in St. Lawrence we used to talk online all the time, when your mum wanted me she would tell me, and I would just say okay, and your mum thought I was disappointed with her when she got upset, I only wanted her when we were together is what she always used to say."

Hayden "So mum thought she was ugly and not sexy to you?"

Ron "Yes she did."

Hayden "Dad why don't you surprise mum with a trip to the beach house where we went when I was a little girl, you could show mum you still love her, and you want more than ever, drive to the beach house, and get it set up, and I will help mum pack, and then tomorrow afternoon you, and mum go to the beach house for a couple of weeks, dad mum needs to know you still have feelings for her."

Ron "Okay I will do it, and after your mother claws my eyes out you can dig my grave."

Hayden "Dad cool it okay, don't be so dramatic your worse than mum."

Ron "Gee thanks sweetie."

Hayden "Anytime dad."

Ron left for the beach house. Hayden, and Peter joined Jackie for lunch. As the three of them were eating John and Belle came into the cafeteria.

They asked if they could join Jackie, and her family. Jackie said yes of course her mouth was full of food.

John "So how have you been Jackie?"

Jackie "I've been okay, just really tired."

Belle "You look great, when is your new baby due?"

Jackie "Soon, and then I can chase another baby around."

John "Do you know what your baby is going to be?"

Jackie "No, I'm waiting until I have the baby to see what it is."

Belle "Hi Hayden how are you doing?"

Hayden "I'm doing good Belle thank you for asking, this my fiancé Peter Riggs."

Belle "Hello Peter it's nice to meet you."

Peter "It's nice to meet you too Belle."

Hayden "John would you, Belle, Sami, Lucas, Shawn, Marlena, and Claire like to come to my graduation in three months?"

John "We would love to come thank you for asking us."

Hayden "You're welcome."

Belle "Well we better get going we will be back to see mum again tomorrow."

Jackie "That's fine, it's always nice to see you two, take care bye for now."

John "Bye for now."

John and Belle left. Then Jackie finished eating, walked back to the office that she shares with Amy laid down on the couch, and fell asleep.

Hayden sat with her mum, and watched her sleep, and then she walked out of the office, and shut the door behind her.

Peter walked up to her, and gave her a hug. Ron stopped by the hospital that evening to take his girls home.

When he got there he picked Jackie up, and carried her to the car. When they got home Ron carried Jackie inside, and up to their room.

Where he laid her down on the bed. Then he got into bed with her. They slept all night. The next day Hayden woke up, and decided to pack her mum's suitcase, after she did that she called Lana, and asked her to clear her mum's book.

Ron "Hayden did you take care of everything for your mum?"

Hayden "Yes I did, once mum wakes up take her to the beach house, and spend some time with her."

Ron "I plan on spending time with your mum."

Hayden "Is mum a late sleeper?"

Ron "Yes she is, I will go wake her up."

Ron headed back upstairs to their room he got into bed, and laid on top of Jackie he kissed her. Jackie eyes popped open Jackie pulled Ron on top of her.

The two of them made out for a little while. Jackie smiled up at Ron with the sweetest smile she could smile. Ron kissed Jackie's nose. Then Jackie got up, and went to the bathroom. She turned the shower on, and then she slid out of her nightgown, then she stepped into the shower.

Ron "Sweetie?"

Jackie "Yes?"

Ron "I have some plans for us today."

Jackie "Really what are they?"

Ron "They are a surprise."

Jackie "So you won't spill your guts?"

Ron "Nope."

Jackie "I'm looking forward to our plans I will call Lana, and ask her to clear my book."

Ron "Hayden took care of it."

Jackie "So we can go?"

Ron "Yep." Jackie "Let me get ready."

Ron "Take your time."

Jackie put her black dress on with the roses on it.

She threw her opened toed sandals on her feet, and then she picked up her suitcase that Hayden had setting by the door.

Ron kissed Jackie then they headed downstairs, and out to the car.

On their way the beach house Jackie was listening to her mp3 player.

When they got to the beach house Ron walked over to Jackie's car door, and opened it.

Jackie stepped out of the car, and the next thing she knew Ron was carrying her into the beach house, and into their old room.

Ron "You like what I did?"

Jackie "Of course I do, it's perfect."

Ron "Your perfect, and I love you with all my heart."

Jackie "I love you with all my heart too, in fact why don't I show you how much I love you?"

Ron "Sounds good to me."

Jackie "Get naked and lay on the bed, and I will be back in a few."

Ron "Cool."

Ron did what Jackie told him to do, and a few minutes later Jackie came out of the bathroom warring a very sexy sheer nightie.

When Jackie came out of the bathroom Ron sat up in bed. Ron's eyes bugged out of his head.

Jackie walked over to the bed, and began to kiss Ron. Jackie and Ron fell down on the bed making love.

It was just like they were on their honeymoon. Jackie, and Ron became closer again.

Ron "I love you Jackie, and I love our new baby."

Jackie "I love you too, and I also love our new baby."

Ron "You hungry?"

Jackie "Yes, for you, but I would like some chocolate ice cream with sprinkles , and hot fudge sauce."

Ron "Coming right up."

Jackie "Cool, thank you baby."

Ron "Your welcome sweetie."

Ron "Here you are , your chocolate ice cream."

Jackie "Thank you yummy."

Ron "Hayden, and I put this together for you, do you like it?"

Jackie "I love it, I needed time away."

Ron "Well you have three weeks away from work."

Jackie "And I have the rest of my life with you, and I love you."

Ron "I love you too."

Ron walked over to the DVD player, and put in Beauty and The Beast.

He turned the video by Jump 5 on, and then got back into bed with Jackie.

Jackie sang along with the song, then she handed Ron her ice cream, got out of bed, and began to dance.

Ron sat on the bed loving Jackie's dancing. Ron was thinking to himself how lucky he was to have such a beautiful and sexy wife.

She has suffered for long time.

Now that she has Ron, and Hayden her life is perfect. Ron was enjoying the performance.

Jackie got back into bed, and then she climbed on top Ron, and then they made love again.

Meanwhile back at Rittenhouse Hayden, and Peter were getting closer.

They would sneak off to the supply closet so they could be closer without anyone seeing them. Everyone knew they were together, and they were happy for them.

Hayden "Peter I have call the beach house so I can see how things are going."

Peter "That's fine, I will see you later at your house then."

Hayden "Sure Thing, I love you Peter." Peter "I love you too Hayden."

Ron Hello

Hayden "Hi dad how is it going?"

Ron "It's going great, your mum and I connected again."

Hayden "You mean you had sex twice."

Ron "Yep."

Hayden "How is mum?"

Jackie "I'm fine sweetness, thank you Hayden for helping your dad come up with the idea, I'm having a blast, here is your dad I love you angel."

Hayden "I love you too mum."

Ron "Your mum and I are going to be together for the rest of our lives, there is no changing my feelings for your mum."

Hayden "That's good, well I love you dad see you when you get home."

Ron "I love you see you at home bye."

Hayden "Bye."

Jackie "Hayden seemed happy, she, and Peter must have been making out in the supply closet."

Ron "I'm glad Hayden has someone special in her life."

Jackie "She has good taste in men just like I do."

Ron "Well I think Peter has good taste in woman like I do."

Jackie "I was hoping you would say something nice, now why don't you whisper some nice things into my ear."

Ron "Sure."

Ron spent time buttering Jackie up. He knew that she was the perfect one for him. Jackie fell asleep while Ron was whispering nice things in her ear.

Ron laid next to her smiling, and then wrapped his arms around Jackie's waist, fell asleep himself. Jackie and Ron loved eachother.

As Jackie slept she started to have nightmare in her nightmare she miscarried with the new baby. Jackie woke up screaming.

Jackie "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ron "What is it sweetie."

Jackie "I had a nightmare that I lost the new baby."

Ron "The baby is fine, and so are you come lets go back to sleep."

Jackie "Only if you sleep on top of me."

Ron "Anything for my woman."

Jackie "I love you Ron."

Ron "I love you too Jackie."

Jackie "Never leave me."

Ron "I will never leave you."

Jackie and Ron went back to sleep. While they were at the beach house Jackie would walk down to the beach.

As Jackie was walking along the beach she began to sing the Bottomless by Bette Midler. It was the perfect song for her to sing the song was about how she felt for Ron.

**Bette Midler » Bottomless Lyrics**

I took a dive into your eyes  
and I was in a sea of deep blue green emotion.  
Now in my dreams it often seems that you are moving me like tides moving the ocean.

My heart hears you calling  
and I feel that I'm falling  
into a love that's deeper than blue,  
a bottomless love.  
Into the dreamy deep with you.  
Bottomless love.

And as we lie I feel that I am floating  
in a stream of clear crystalline feeling.  
I want to wade into your waves  
and let them wash me clean.  
To hold you is so healing.

My heart hears you calling  
and I know that I'm falling  
into a love that's deeper than blue,  
a bottomless love.  
Into the dreamy deep with you.  
Bottomless love.

My sorrows washed away like rain,  
the lonely simple joys bliss, bottomless love.

Into a love that's deeper than blue,  
a bottomless love.  
Dream.  
Into the dreamy deep with you.  
Bottomless love.

Into a love that's deeper than blue,  
a bottomless love.  
Dream.  
Into the dreamy deep with you.  
Bottomless love.

Dream. Woah-oh-oh. Bottomless love.  
Falling. Bottomless love.  
Picture of a dreamy deep with you. Bottomless love.  
Falling. Bottomless love.  
Yes, I've fallen, I've fallen, I've fallen in love with you.  
Bottomless love.  
Falling. Bottomless love.  
Woah-oh-oh. Bottomless love.  
Falling. Bottomless love . . .

Ron would watch Jackie walk down by the beach , and listen to her sing.

He decided to join her so he walked down to the beach, walked up behind Jackie, picked her and spun her around.

Jackie was smiling she was with the man truly loved.

And would always love.

They fall down on the sand, and began to make love on the beach. Ron picked Jackie up, and carried her into the living room of the beach house where they continued to make love.

Jackie "Ron why are you so good to me?"

Ron "Because you deserve it, and I'm the one who is repaying the favor."

Jackie "What favor is that?"

Ron "Do you remember how good you treated me when we first met, and how good you've been to me?"

Jackie "Yes I remember."

Ron "Well That's the favor I'm repaying."

Jackie "God I love you so much Ron, I'm glad we have been together for so long."

Ron "I love you so much too, so am I."

Jackie "I can't wait until our new baby is born, then I can chase the new baby."

Ron "Yep, and I will be able to chase you again."

Jackie "Yeah sure, you can't catch me now, what makes you think you can catch me then."

Ron "I'll show you I can catch you."

Jackie "Oh I'm so scared look I'm shaking my shoes."

Jackie got up to run but Ron grabbed Jackie's arm. Then he pulled her onto his lap .

He held her close like he was protecting her from danger. Jackie felt safe with Ron.

Ron was her Vincent from Beauty and The Beast. And Jackie was Ron's Catherine

They truly loved eachother. Their love was like out of the Beauty And The Beast TV. Show.

Meanwhile Back at the Owen household Hayden was busy making her own happy ending with Peter.

They started sleeping together.

Hayden really loved Peter, and Peter really loved Hayden. Over the three weeks away Jackie was 9 months pregnant.

Ron was looking forward to the birth of his new child.

One night while they were watching TV. Jackie felt a twitch in her stomach.

She knew it was time.

Ron rushed to the phone and called Andy.

Andy rushed to the beach house. When she got there Jackie was in labor.

She was laying on the floor.

Ron "Thank you for coming Andy she went into labor a few minutes ago."

Jackie "Ahh Goddamn it son of a Ow."

Andy "She's ready to push."

Ron "I'm right here sweetie, I won't leave you."

Jackie "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Andy "You can rest now."

Ron "You're doing good sweetie."

Jackie "I love you Ron."

Ron "I love you too."

Andy "Okay Jackie one more push and then your second baby will be here."

Ron "Hold my hand, and squeeze if you need to."

Jackie "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Andy "Okay your second baby is here, and it's a girl."

Ron "Aw She's so cute, is she alright Andy?"

Andy "She's perfect."

Jackie "Can I hold my new baby?"

Andy "Here is your new baby."

Jackie "Oh Ron she is so beautiful."

Ron "Yes she is, just like you."

Jackie "Thank you so much for another beautiful daughter."

Ron "You're welcome."

Andy "What are you going name her?"

Jackie "Hope Kathleen Owen."

Andy "That's a pretty name."

Ron "And It's a perfect name for our second daughter."

Jackie "Thank you for your help here Andy."

Andy "Your welcome, I'm glad Ron called me, and I brought you some baby things."

Ron "Really what did you bring us?"

Andy "A baby car seat, a playpen, some toys, a changing table, diapers, and some other stuff that you will need for the baby."

Ron "Thank you so much."

Jackie "Yes thank you Andy."

Andy Your Welcome, well I'm going head back to Rittenhouse, and I will see you three when you get home, and are well rested."

Ron "Bye for now."

Jackie "See you Andy."

Andy left, and the Ron helped Jackie off the floor, then she had Ron take Hope upstairs, and placed her in Hayden's old crib.

Hope fell asleep. Ron wrapped his arms around Jackie while he was holding Jackie she fell asleep in his arms so he picked her up, and carried her to their room.

He placed Jackie in their bed, and then he crawled into bed with her, and held her close.

While they were sleeping Hope woke up, Jackie leaped out of bed, ran down the hall to the nursery, picked up Hope, and fed her baby girl.

Ron woke up, and called Hayden to tell her the news of the baby.

Hayden told her dad that she, and Peter would be by tomorrow to visit them.

Ron said that was fine, and he loved Hayden.

Hayden said the same thing to her dad then they hung up their phones.

Then Ron went to the nursery.

Ron "I see Hope is going to keep us on our toes."

Jackie "Of course she will."

Ron "She is perfect, and she is so cute, just like you."

Jackie "I'm glad the baby is alright, she looks like you Ron."

Ron "I think she looks like her mother, and me."

Jackie "I love you Ron."

Ron "I love you too Jackie."

Jackie "I think we need to get some sleep, minus the sleep."

Ron "I like the way you think."

Ron picked Jackie up, and carried her to their room.

Jackie turned the on the song Cry to Me.

Jackie and Ron began to dance like Baby, and Johnny in Dirty Dancing.

As they danced they moved toward the bed once they got to the bed Ron picked Jackie up, and he made love to her.

When your baby leaves you all alone  
and nobody calls you on the phone  
Ah, don't you feel like crying?  
Don't you feel like crying?  
Well here I am my honey  
Oh, come on you cry to me.

When you're all alone in your lonely room  
and there's nothing but the smell of her perfume  
Ah don't you feel like crying  
Don't you feel like crying?  
Ah don't you feel like crying?  
Come on, come on cry to me.  
Well nothing could be sadder  
than a glass of wine, all alone  
Loneliness, loneliness, it's such a waste of time  
Oh-oh yeah

You don't ever have to walk alone, oh you see  
Oh come on, take my hand and baby won't you walkÂ? With me?  
Oh ya

When you're waiting for a voice to come  
in the night and there is no one  
Ah don't you feel like crying? (Cry to me)  
Don't you feel like crying? (Cry to me)  
Ah don't you feel like a-ca-ca-cra-co-cra-co-cra-cra, (cry to me)  
Cra-co-cra-co-cra-cra crying? (Cry to me)  
Ah don't you feel like a-cra-co-cra-co-cra-cra,  
Cra-co-cra-co-cra-cra crying?...

Jackie was enjoying Ron's tending to her.

She just gave birth to Hope but Ron was making her feel good in so many ways.

Their love was strong no one could break it.

Jackie turned the tables on Ron.

She began to make love to him they were crying out in pleasure.

After they made love they fell asleep.

The next morning Ron woke up, and began to make breakfast.

Hayden "Hey dad, Peter, and I are here."

Ron "Welcome to you both."

Hayden "Where is mum, and my new baby sister?"

Ron "Your mum, and Hope are asleep but you can go ahead, and take a look at Hope."

Hayden "Thanks dad, come on Peter."

Peter "Alright."

Hayden pulled Peter up the steps, down the hall, and into the nursery Hayden smiled at her baby sister. Peter was smiling too.

He was happy for Jackie and Ron.

Hayden thought her baby sister was a little angel. Hayden took finger and stroked her baby sister's cheek

Hayden "I love my new baby sister."

Peter "She is so sweet."

Hayden "Maybe we should try for a baby."

Peter "Maybe we should."

Hayden "I'm sure my mum and dad would love to be grandparents."

Peter "Let's make them grandparents then."

Hayden "Are you sure, we are not married yet?"

Peter "Why not?"

Hayden "Well I want to get through school, then I want to be married, and then we can make a baby."

Peter "If that's the way you want to do things, we can do things that way."

Hayden "I love you Peter."

Peter "I love you too Hayden."

Jackie "Hayden, Peter what are you guys doing here?"

Hayden "Mum you look tired, dad invited us."

Jackie "I am but I'm glad you two are here."

Peter "You look like you could use a few hours rest."

Jackie "I could."

Hayden "Hope is very pretty."

Jackie "Thank you she looks like both me, and your dad."

Peter "Hope is an angel."

Jackie "Thank you Peter, now let's go get some breakfast, I know your dad is cooking."

Hayden "Good idea."

Hayden "Dad what you are cooking smells heavenly."

Ron "Thank you."

Jackie "Your dad is a great cook, he takes after his mum."

Ron "You can cook."

Jackie "Yeah only a few foods, and whatever I cook I burn myself or the food."

Hayden "You can still cook mum."

Jackie "I'm glad you and your dad are so sweet to me."

Hayden "Dad did you call grandma, and tell her that Hope was born."

Ron "No I didn't."

Jackie "I will call your grandma, and tell her the wonderful news."

Jackie picked up the phone, and called Ron's mum, and told her that she had their second daughter. Rita said she was packing as she , and Jackie were talking,

She was on her way out to see her family. Jackie said she was thrilled, and she also said she would see Rita very soon.

The girls hung up their phones. After that Jackie was being paged by Hope she was crying because she needed fed.

Jackie ran upstairs, went into the nursery, picked up Hope and fed her.

After that Hope went right back to sleep.

Jackie went back downstairs, and Ron handed her a plate of food.

Everyone ate, and then Jackie decided to take a nap.

As Jackie napped Ron, Hayden, and Peter talked Jackie napped for hours after all she did just give birth a few minutes ago.

Jackie rested peacefully; Ron took care of things while she rested. Also as Jackie rested Rita showed up.

Rita "Hello love."

Ron "Hello mum."

Rita "Where are my granddaughter's?"

Ron Hope is sleeping, and Hayden is her old room with Peter."

Rita "Where is Jackie?"

Ron "She's napping on the couch."

Rita "Poor thing she must be really tired."

Ron "She is, she just gave birth a few minutes ago."

Rita "Can I go see my new granddaughter, and say hello the happy couple?"

Ron "Sure go ahead."

Rita "Thank you, Ron?"

Ron "Yes?"

Rita "I'm very happy for you."

Ron "Thank you."

Rita "Your welcome."

Rita walked upstairs first she took a look at Hope she was smiling.

Then she went to Hayden's old bedroom to see her.

When she got Hayden jumped off her bed, and ran to her grandmother.

Rita also gave Peter a hug as well.

After all anyone who loves her granddaughter enough to be good to her was a good man in her eyes.

Hayden "How are you doing grandma."

Rita "I'm doing good."

Peter "How was your flight?"

Rita "Long, I'm feeling a little tired."

Hayden "Come on grandma I will show you to your room."

Rita "Thank you Hayden, I will see you guys later."

Hayden "Night grandma."

Rita "Night Hayden."

Hayden walked away from her grandma's room.

Then she headed back to her room so she could tend to Peter's needs.

Jackie was still asleep on the couch

Ron walked over to the couch, sat down, put Jackie's legs on his lap, and began to stroke her legs, then her thighs, and then her fanny.

Jackie was moaning in her sleep.

Ron wanted her. Jackie woke up, and jumped on Ron.

She began to kiss him, and undress him.

The two of them made love for a little while until they fell asleep.

While they slept Jackie was truly happy.

Everyone at the beach house was happy.

Finally it was time for Jackie to go back to work.

When Jackie showed up at Rittenhouse she was hugged by all her friends.

Ron was also hugged.

Jackie got right back to work. Hope was in her baby bed.

While she was working her first patient walked into her office.

Amy "Excuse me Dr. Owen."

Jackie "Why hello Dr. Roxburgh, and what may I help you with today?"

Amy "I was wondering you could give a check up?"

Jackie "Come into my exam room, and I'll see what how you are doing."

Amy "Okay."

Jackie "Lay back."

Amy "So how is everything?"

Jackie You're healthy, and your baby is healthy."

Amy "Thank goodness."

Jackie "It always is good news when mother and child are doing well."

Jackie walked over to Hope's baby bed, and picked her up.

She smiled at her baby girl.

Jackie was so happy watching her baby girl cooing.

Amy "Hope is so beautiful."

Jackie "Amy one of best joys in life is when you bring new life into this world."

Amy "I hope my baby is beautiful like you're girls."

Jackie "I bet your baby will very beautiful."

Amy "Do you want anymore children?"

Jackie "Yes I do, but I will wait a little while."

Amy "You are a very lucky woman."

Jackie "Thank you Amy, would you like to hold Hope?"

Amy "Yes I would."

Jackie "There you go."

Amy "Oh she is so beautiful."

Jackie "She's a little angel."

Amy "Did you have any trouble giving birth?"

Jackie "No, there was a lot of pain."

Amy "I'm not looking forward to that."

Jackie "No woman looks forward to the pain, but after you have your baby you forget all about the pain, and you look forward to the joy that having a baby brings."

Amy Richard is a nervous wreck, he 's been rushing around make sure everything is ready for the birth of our first baby."

Jackie "All men do that they drive their wives insane."

Amy "Why is it that us woman are calm, and our men like little boys?"

Jackie "I'm guessing it's because they are little boys at heart, and they don't want to grow up."

Amy "Does Ron act like a little boy?"

Jackie "Does he ever, we will go shopping, he 'll stay with me for a few minutes , I'll turn around he be gone, when I find him he's in the toy section."

Amy "Maybe Ron is trying to stay young."

Jackie "Maybe I don't know."

Amy "Does he love his girls?"

Jackie "Of course he does."

Amy " Has he hurt you again?"

Jackie "No, if he does he's going to find that I'm no longer his sexy girly."

Amy "You two have a story book, love, and marriage don't you?"

Jackie "We did, I don't what we have now."

Amy "Well I'm sure in time Ron will be back to his oldself."

Jackie "I hope so."

Hayden "Hi Mum, Amy what's wrong with my mum?"

Amy "Your mum is little upset, she thinks your dad is acting strange."

Hayden "I noticed that this morning dad is outside the office talking to Bob Jackson."

Jackie "Hayden can you watch Hope for me ?"

Hayden "Sure mum."

Amy "Jackie what are you going to do?"

Jackie "I'm going to make Ron love me again."

Hayden "How do you plan on doing that?"

Jackie "I'm going to do whatever I can."

Jackie walked out of the office , past Ron, and Bob, she walked out to her car, got in it, and headed back to the beach house.

As she was driving to the beach house she called Hayden, and told her to come to the beach house, and she also told Hayden to bring Hope, and her dad.

Hayden told her mum she would meet her there.

Once Jackie got to the beach house she walked inside went to the room she , and Ron stayed in got into the closet put her white wedding dress, and then she walked into the living room , and turned on the TV.

She sat down on the couch, and watched Dark Shadows The Revival.

She began to cry.

She wanted her love life, and relationship with Ron to be like Barnabas Collins, and Josette DuPres.

They were the loving couple on the show.

I mean sure Barnabas was a vampire, but come on he was still charming.

Hayden called her mum to let her know that she, and her dad were at the beach house. Hayden also said that Amy, and Richard were there with as well.

Jackie walked out of the beach house. Walked to where the high cliffs were looked down, and saw the pretty water.

Rita watched as Jackie looked over the edge of the cliff. Rita decided to talk to her.

Rita "Jackie don't jump."

Jackie "Hi Rita oh I'm not to jump yet."

Rita "Yet what the fuck do you mean by yet?"

Jackie "I'm just looking wondering if the impact would bring me to my death."

Rita "Jackie come on think of us , think of your friends."

Jackie "I am , and you all would be better off without me."

Rita "Goddamn you Ron, your wife is about to jump to her death, and it's all your fault!"

Jackie "It is Ron's fault, our marriage has gone down the shitter."

Rita "Well just because Ron is a jackass doesn't mean you have to end your life."

Jackie "Let's see how long it takes Ron to worry about me, let's get into a cat fight, you push me off the cliff, and then I want you, and the others to come look for me."

Rita "I won't be party to it."

Jackie "Goodbye Rita."

Rita "Don't do it."

Jackie jumped off the cliff , and landed in the water.

Ron ran to the edge of the cliff to see if he could find her he ran down to the beach, and when he got there He found Jackie's body.

He picked her up, and carried back into the their room at the beach house. He sat with her, and waited for her to wake up.

Hayden "Dad how is mum?"

Ron "There's no change sweetie."

Hayden "How could you do whatever you did to her."

Ron "I told you I love your mum, and noone can change that.

Hayden "Dad what's going on?"

Ron "I bought your mum's family house in Pa, but that means we'd have to move."

Hayden "That's why your acting strange?"

Ron "Yes."

Hayden "Why didn't you tell mum?"

Ron "I was scared."

Hayden "You may never get to tell her now."

Ron "I hope your mum pulls this."

Hayden "I think she might dad, just give her time to rest."

Ron "I call Andy again , and ask her to come check on your mum."

Andy "I'm here Ron, I'll check on Jackie."

Jackie "Andy?"

Andy "Yes Jackie it's me."

Jackie "Am I going to be fine?"

Andy "Yes you will be, Ron is mistreating you again huh?"

Jackie "Yep he is, I was trying to make him see what is it like to dragged round on a leash."

Andy "Jackie why don't come stay with me, and the girls?"

Jackie "Do you mean it Andy ?"

Andy "Of course I mean it, come on I'll drive to your house you can pack and stay with me, and the girls."

Jackie "Thank you Andy let me change first."

Andy "Sure."

Jackie put on a pair of jeans, and a t shirt. Then she walked past Hayden gave her a hug, and then she picked up Hope, and followed Andy to her car.

Ron looked out the window as he watched his wife , and Andy drive away he began to cry. Hayden ran to her dad, and caught him before he could faint. Hayden hugged her dad.

Hayden "Daddy don't cry please?"

Ron "Your mother left me Hayden , why in the hell shouldn't I cry?"

Hayden "You listen to me daddy, if you're so upset about mum leaving you do something about it, you get your head out of your ass, and you go to Andy's, and bring mum home, and don't you dare call me until you, and mum are back together for good come on Peter let's go."

Rita "Bye Hayden you take care sweetie."

Hayden "Bye grandma."

Peter, and Hayden left.

Ron "Are going to leave me too?"

Rita "I should leave , but I won't, I agree with though."

Ron "You do?"

Rita "Yes I do , Jackie loves you, but you keep mistreating her."

Ron "I love Jackie So much mum, I want her here with me, she means so much to me."

Rita "Then tell her that, go to Andy's , and tell her that."

Ron "I will maybe I should buy her some roses."

Rita "I'm sure that would help."

Ron "I'm going to get my wife back."

Rita "Go get her."

Ron went to his car, and drove into town he stopped at the store, and bought Jackie some roses.

Meanwhile had packed four suitcases, and was riding with Andy to her house. When they got there Jackie got into the back of the car, and picked up Hope.

Andy carried Jackie's suitcases. Jessie opened the door, and gave Jackie a hug. Jackie hugged Jessie back. Then Lizzie hugged Jackie. Jessie helped her mum carry Jackie's suitcases to the guest room.

Lizzie "Who is this adorable baby girl?"

Jackie "This is Hope."

Jessie "She is so cute, she looks like you."

Jackie "Thank you Jessie , you girls looks so beautiful, you both look like your mum."

Lizzie "Thank you, can I hold Hope?"

Jackie "Sure you can."

Lizzie "Aw Jackie you did a good job."

Jackie "Thank you, if it wasn't for your mum, I would have been in a lot more pain, if Ron had to help deliver Hope."

Jessie "Is everything alright with you, and Ron?"

Jackie "No Jessie, Ron is being mean to me like always"

Lizzie "We will kick his butt for you."

Jackie "Great idea Lizzie hell I'll go kick his butt now."

Andy "Jackie maybe you should wait to go beat up Ron."

Jackie "Why?"

Andy "Because he's coming up our walk away."

Jackie "Goddamn it what does he want now?"

Jessie "He probably wants to talk to you."

Jackie "I rather talk to fish or a dogs butt they would listen the same as Ron."

Lizzie "Maybe you could give him chance."

Jackie "Oh Lizzie is that what you want me to do?"

Lizzie "Yes I do, remember you two did have some good times."

Jackie "Okay I'll do it, but I won't like it."

Jackie walked outside, and met Ron on Andy's porch. Ron handed Jackie then took the roses, and smelled them.

Ron "Do you like them?"

Jackie "Yes I do thank you, now what do you want?"

Ron "I want to talk to you, I'm I'm I'm ."

Jackie "You're what?"

Ron "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Jackie "How can I trust you, you keep saying you're sorry, and then you hurt me again."

Ron "I mean it this time."

Jackie "Do you?"

Ron "Yes I do."

Jackie "So you're done calling me annoying?"

Ron "Yes, and I will spend more time with you."

Jackie "I'm going to hate myself for doing this , but I believe you Ron, I really believe you, but if you ever hurt me again you are going to be the sorriest man alive."

Ron "I promise you no more of me hurting you, I love you so much Jackie."

Jackie "I love you too Ron I just want to regret it again, like I have been."

Ron "I will make sure you know I love you."

Jackie hugged Ron, and Ron hugged her back. They were back together again. But was it for keeps? Of course it was. The next day Jackie, and Ron were remarried at the same church they were married at before. Now they were that happy couple that they once were.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 Part 1

It was Hayden's graduation day. Amy was 7 months pregnant. Hope was 3 months old. When they called Hayden's name Jackie had tears in her eyes. She was happy her first born daughter had finally graduated. Ron was true to his promise to be more caring towards Jackie. At the after graduation party Peter, and Hayden were married in front of her family, and friends. Jackie was so happy her best friend, and co worker was now her son-in- -law. While everyone was celebrating Jackie walked out onto the balcony, and looked at the sun going down. Ron walked up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, and held her close.

Jackie "This happy day for our family." Ron "Yes it is." Jackie "I love you Ron." Ron "I love you too."Jackie "Let's excuse ourselves , and go home." Ron "I love the way you think." Jackie "You just love me for my brain." Ron "No I love you for you." Jackie "I'll always love you Ron nothing will change that." Hayden "Mum are you, and dad heading home early?" Jackie "Yes we are I want to spend time with your dad before I have to go back to work tomorrow." Ron "You don't have work tomorrow your book is cleared." Jackie "Great." Hayden "You two have fun but not to much fun." Jackie "We will love you Hayden." Hayden "Love you too."

Ron, and Jackie left the wedding party, and went home. When they got there Jackie changed her clothes crawled into bed, and laid down. Ron brought supper up for himself, and Jackie. He noticed Jackie was almost asleep he set the tray down then he walked up to the bed sat down took Jackie's hand, and held it He leaned forward, and put a kiss on Jackie's forehead. Jackie woke up, and pulled Ron on top of her he looked into her eyes.

Jackie "Hi handsome." Ron "Hi sweetie." Jackie "I love you Ron." Ron "I love you too." Jackie "Let me show you how much I love you." Ron "Wait Jackie before we start anything I want to tell I love you very much, and that I did something you'll be pissed off at me for." Jackie "Ron I know you bought my family house back in Patton I'm not mad I'm glad you bought it." Ron "So you're not mad?" Jackie "No I'm not mad now I have something to tell you. " Ron "What?" Jackie "I haven't got the results of my test back yet but we might be having another baby." Ron "That's wonderful I love you." Jackie "I love you too.."

Jackie, and Ron fell back on their bed, and made love until the phone rang it was Amy with Jackie's test results the test was positive Jackie, and Ron were having their third baby. Jackie whispered the news into Ron's ear while he slept. Jackie got up to go to the bathroom. And when she came out Ron was awake he walked over to Jackie picked her up, and spun her around. He was happy they were having another baby. Jackie was happy too her children were growing up fast. The next day at work Jackie walked into the office that she shared with Amy, sat down at her desk, and got to work. Ron was there with her. There was silence until Amy walked into the office.

Amy ".Hi Jackie how are you feeling?" " Jackie "Hi Amy I'm feeling fine." Ron "Thank you for doing the test Amy." Amy "Your welcome." Jackie" We should tell Hayden, and Peter." Ron "They're on their honeymoon." Jackie "I can still call them."Ron "Your stubborn, but I love you." Jackie "I love you too, but I'm going let the Riggs's have time to themselves."Ron "Good girl so right now we keep the baby news to ourselves." Andy "Did I hear somebody say baby?" Jackie "Yes you did Andy." Andy "So who is having the baby?" Jackie "Must we Ron?" Ron "If we must , we must." Jackie "I'm pregnant again Andy." Andy "Congratulations to you both." Ron "Thank you Andy." Andy "Your welcome." Jackie "Andy promise us you won't blab the news to anyone else." Andy "I promise."Jackie "Thank you Peter, and Hayden don't know yet that's why we want it to be a secret." Ron We have to call my mum up, and tell her she's going to be a grandma again." Jackie "I'll call where is she?' Ron "She's at the beach house." Jackie "Screw this I'm driving to the beach house she needs to know." Ron "It's supposed to be a secret." Jackie If I know Andy she blab the news after we leave you can come with us Amy." Amy "Thanks." Jackie "You're welcome."

Once the three of them got to the beach house Jackie found Rita reading in her room. Jackie sat down on Rita's bed, and flat out said she was having another baby. Rita sat her book down, and gave Jackie a hug. The two of them cried. Ron walked into his mum's room, she hugged him too. Ron held Jackie close to him while they talked to Ron's mum about the third baby. Rita was thrilled about being a grandma again.

Jackie was happy about the new baby. She took the rest of the day off.. Ron and Jackie made new nursery plans. Jackie was looking forward to the birth of her new baby. Everyone worked on the nursery. Jackie was dancing on the inside. She couldn't believe she was pregnant for the third time.

Rita "Jackie you seem so happy." Jackie "I am another baby for me, and Ron to chase Hayden is married, Hope is 3 months old, and she keeps us on our toes this new baby will make life even better." Rita "That's for sure." Jackie "You're a wonderful grandma to the kids , and you're a wonderful mother in law I love you Rita you mean everything to me." Rita "I love you too." Jackie walked over to her cd player, and turned on Jeff Healy's song Angel Eyes she began to dance then Ron walked into the nursery, and Pulled Jackie to him they danced. Ron was sos happy. As they were dancing Jackie felt a pain in her stomach. Jackie was scared. Was she going to lose the new baby or was it all in her head.


End file.
